Forecasting an Engagement
by kimbee73
Summary: A sequel to When Sheldon met Amy. Sheldon and Amy have been dating for just about a year. Sheldon has plans for a perfect engagement but will it all work out? Amy, having just learned the truth about Sheldon and her father has a lot on her plate. Will Sheldon help or hinder her decisions? Rating starting as a T but will probably become an M.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is the sequel to When Sheldon met Amy. If you haven't read that you may want to. This chapter doesn't say much of what happened in that story but it does allude to it. For those of you just joining this journey. Sheldon is the Sheldon from the unaired pilot. He was not a virgin when he met Amy but she was. He had a childhood friend who left when he was little and they just discovered it was her. They have been dating just under a year and are getting ready to move in together permanently. They are not yet engaged but it is coming. Okay enough back story if you want more check out the other story.**

 **As always I want to thank my awesome Beta, Boys3allC for her help with this mess. She took on the sequel as well. Thanks so much and check out her stuff. IT is awesome.**

 **I don't own these characters but they are fun to play with.**

It had been a week since Amy had discovered the truth about her father and a couple of weeks since discovering she and Sheldon had been childhood friends. Her life really was a mess at the moment. She still had so much to think about. However now was not the time.

Howard and Bernadette had decided on a spur of the moment wedding at the courthouse instead of the big wedding they had planned for the following week. Because NASA really needed Howard to install his equipment as soon as possible, they moved his mission launch date up. He was leaving the following Monday so they had to get it done before then.

Amy was in the apartment getting ready. She insisted she wear her maid of honor dress even though no one else was getting dressed up. It was important to her. She didn't know if she would ever be asked to be in maid of honor again. Sheldon refused to dress up for the occasion, in fact didn't even really want to go.

"They are getting married at the courthouse. That isn't a real wedding!" He argued. "Why should we go?"

"We are going because they are our friends and they asked us. I think it is sweet that they are getting married before he leaves for the International Space Station." Amy said to him.

"I understand that but why do we have to go?" Sheldon whined.

"I already told you, because they asked us. It is not like we hadn't planned to go to their wedding next weekend." Amy told him.

"Yes but that was going to be a real wedding."

"So is this one." Amy pointed out. "Just because you get married by a justice of the peace instead of a minister does not make it any less legal."

"Don't tell my mother that." Sheldon said to her.

"Are you planning on getting married in a church?" Amy asked, a little bit surprised.

"Well I think it would make my mother and Meemaw happy." He answered. "What about you? Do you want to get married in a church?" He thought he should find out what kind of wedding she was expecting. Soon it would be their wedding they were talking about.

"I never really thought about it." She said seriously. "Mom and dad took me to church when I was little but after dad died mom left the church."

"Do you think she would be okay with a church wedding?" Sheldon asked.

"She will just be happy I am finally getting married." She answered.

"So what do you want?" He asked.

"I want whatever my future husband wants." She answered looking at him seriously. Amy knew she was talking about the man in front of her. However he had not yet proposed. She could not assume he was talking about her.

"I want whatever my future wife wants." He said to her.

"Well I guess we will have to wait and see who those people are." She laughed. Sheldon blanched.

"What?" He asked, choking. He couldn't believe she was seriously talking about finding someone else.

"Sheldon calm down. I am not looking for another man. As far as I am concerned you are it for me." She said.

"I feel exactly the same way. You Amy Farrah Fowler are it. No one else could ever take your place. I am in love with you and that will never change." He moved closer to her and pulled her in for a kiss.

"I love you too." She said, after they came up for air.

"Then why the talk about waiting for the person to marry?" He questioned.

"Well you haven't asked me so…" She said. "Unless all this talk is a proposal."

"No way. When I propose it will be special. Not just because we are getting all excited over our friends' wedding. Who do you think I am, Leonard?" He laughed.

"Not hardly." She laughed just as hard. "So you are going to propose?" She hinted.

"Cool your jets woman! I will get there." He said. The truth was he had already planned the whole thing out and he wasn't going to let her talk him into getting engaged early.

"Fine I will wait." She pouted.

"That won't work." He smiled at her. He leaned down and kissed her again. This time he didn't want to stop but she pulled away.

"We have to get going." She said.

"This isn't over." He said.

"I hope not." She teased. She stood up on her tiptoes and gave him a quick peck before running out of the room and into the bathroom to fix her hair.

Two hours later the group was at the Cheesecake Factory deciding what to do about Howard and Bernadette's wedding. The courthouse was overcrowded with anxious couples and they were unable to get married before the 5:00 deadline.

"You know, we could always drive to Vegas and get married." Howard suggested.

"Isn't that kind of tacky?" Bernadette said. She really didn't want to have to drive to Vegas to get married.

"Hey, I know tons of people who got married in Vegas." Penny told them.

"Are any of them still married?" Bernadette asked.

"Yeah, I mean, not to the same people but…" She started then she blanched. "Oh my God!" She screamed.

"What is it?" Bernadette asked.

"Oh it's nothing. Just something I remembered from a wedding I attended in Vegas."

"When did you attend a wedding in Vegas?" Amy asked.

"Oh about six months ago." Penny answered.

"Wasn't that when you were dating Zack?" Bernadette asked.

"Yeah." Penny said quietly. She really didn't want to get into this now. She had almost forgotten about the fact that she and Zack had gone to one of those chapels when they were drunk on Thanksgiving.

"Who got married?" Leonard asked, afraid to know the answer.

"Um, well you see…." Penny started.

"Penny did you and Zack get married?" Amy asked, shocked at what was happening with her friends.

"I was drunk and I thought they were fake. We got married by an Elvis impersonator for God's sake!" She yelled.

"So you are telling me that you married that idiot but when I ask you get upset?" Leonard said.

"Wait when did you ask Penny to marry you?" Raj asked.

"Last week." Howard answered.

"Wait are you telling me that you have known about this for a week and never bothered to tell me?" Raj looked at Howard.

"Why would I tell you?" Howard asked.

"Because I am your best friend." Raj said to him. "Just a quick question, how many people knew?"

"I knew." Amy said, followed by Bernadette and Sheldon saying the same thing.

"You all knew and no one bothered to tell me. I am hurt." Raj said.

"Okay can we get back to the fact that my girlfriend is married? This is not about me asking her to marry me." Leonard interrupted.

"I am just saying it would have been nice if my best friend would have told me."

"Geez how close were you two before I met Howard?" Bernadette asked.

"Best not to look under that rock." Leonard said. "So how are we going to deal with this?" He asked.

"Well we can't do anything until Monday now anyway as the courthouse is closed." Penny said. "I guess I can have it annulled."

"Are you sure?" Sheldon asked. "There is certain criteria to having a marriage annulled."

"How would you know that?" Penny asked.

"My brother had to have a marriage annulled a while ago." He answered.

"Great, well, what do I have to do?" Penny asked.

"It says here you can get an annulment if any of the following conditions are met. Were you unable to consummate the marriage?" Amy asked, looking at her phone.

"Hah! Penny? Next." Sheldon said. Leonard glared at him.

"Is there any evidence of fraud, bigamy, want of understanding?" Amy asked.

"Want of understanding? What does that even mean?" Penny asked.

"Ding, ding, ding. We have a winner." Amy smiled.

"Fine I will call Zack tomorrow and we will get it taken care of. Now let's move on to the problem of Howard and Bernadette's marriage." Penny said.

"Thank you." Bernadette said.

"Well, I know how to make it special." Raj said.

"I told you we are not recreating the wedding from The Sound of Music." Howard said to him.

"Yes, you made that brutally clear to me. What I was going to suggest is if that you're willing to wait until Sunday morning, the Google satellite will be over Pasadena. You can have a wedding photograph from space." Raj told them.

Everyone was impressed. It sounded like a great idea.

"That's so cool." Leonard said.

"Way to go, Raj." Howard said.

"I keep telling you, if I wasn't an astrophysicist, I would have been a party planner. It was always a coin flip." Raj told the group.

"Okay, so we know we're going to do it Sunday morning. Now we need to find a good place for the satellite to see us." Howard pointed out.

"How about our roof?" Leonard suggested.

"Oh, I like that." Bernadette said.

"That's great." Howard agreed.

"Oh my gosh, I can't believe my maid of honor dress is going to be on Google Earth." Amy said, excitedly

"So, we have the where and the when, but we still need to figure out who's going to do the ceremony." Howard said.

"Well, that's easy. Anyone can go online and get ordained as a minister. I know a piercing parlor where, for a hundred bucks they'll marry you and stick a wedding ring through any body part you want." Penny told them.

"Great, well, who's it going to be?" Bernadette asked.

"I'll do it, provided I can perform the ceremony in Klingon." Sheldon volunteered

"No." Bernadette told him.

"What do you see in her?" Sheldon asked Howard.

"Klingon really?" Amy asked Sheldon as they were driving back to the apartment. Penny and Leonard were in the back seat bickering about her marriage to Zack.

"Of course. Can't you see how cool that would be?" Sheldon said.

"No not really." She told him.

"Well I think it would be fun." He said. Amy just smiled. She had a feeling that her wedding was going to have Klingon in it whether she wanted it or not. Then she realized that a wedding should be about compromise.

"Maybe we could do our vows in Klingon." Amy told him.

"Really?" He asked. He figured he would lose on the battle of Klingon just like Howard had.

"Well a wedding is about both of us. So if it means that much to you, we can do part of the ceremony in Klingon." She said.

Penny had heard the end of their conversation and her ears perked up.

"Are you guys keeping something from us?" She asked them.

"Like what?" Amy asked.

"You are talking a lot about weddings. Did Sheldon finally pop the question?" Penny asked.

"Don't you think if he asked me to marry me I would tell my best friend first?"

"Maybe but if it just happened." She said, thinking maybe Sheldon had asked her earlier in the day.

"There has been no proposal." Sheldon informed them.

"Is there going to be one?" Penny asked.

"Eventually." Sheldon said. He couldn't understand these women and their rush for proposals.

"Good to know." Penny said.

The following Sunday everyone was gathered on the roof. All five had decided to get ordained and have a group ceremony. Howard brought his mother over and she outright refused to sit on the roof. Raj was in charge of the decorations and setting the stage and he was acting more like a Bridezilla than Bernadette ever was.

"Come on, Raj, we're ready to start." Leonard and the rest were getting impatient. There was only so much time until the satellite was overhead.

"We're ready when I say we're ready." Raj said and fixed the runner one last time. "Now we're ready."

"Ma, you want to move your chair over here so you can see?" Howard screamed to his mother.

"I'm fine where I am. I don't want to fall off the roof." Mrs. Wolowitz yelled from her seat.

"You'll fall through the roof before you fall off it." Howard yelled back.

"Penny, the music." Raj said and Penny pushed play on the player.

Mr Rostenkowski, Bernadette's father, came to give his daughter away. "Your new mother-in-law's a piece of work." He said as he walked her down the make shift aisle.

"Not now, Dad." Bernadette groaned.

"She's got a bigger mustache than me." He said, arriving at the front. "Here you go." He said to Howard.

"Here you go? What am I, a football?" Bernadette commented.

"Like that guy could catch a football." He mumbled, walking back down the aisle to join his wife.

"Howard and Bernadette, the five of us stand before you as your friends and newly ordained ministers." Raj started.

"Louder!" Mrs. Wolowitz yelled from a distance.

"They all got ordained, they're all marrying us, and it's adorable, if you want to hear come closer." Bernadette yelled back at her.

"Guys, when I look at the two of you starting your lives together, it fills my heart, It fills my, heart, okay, I'm going to need a minute." Raj started to tear up as he spoke.

Penny spoke next. "Okay, I'll, I'll go. Howard and Bernadette, I know you two planned on getting married in a big fancy wedding, but when you're in love, it doesn't matter where or how these things happen. It just matters that you have each other."

"Hmm." Leonard mumbled. He was still angry she was married to Zack and had turned him down.

"Problem?" Penny asked.

"No." Leonard told her

"I think the Reverend Hofstadter is making an ironic connection between your statement about love and your rejection of his proposal in the bedroom, as well as your marriage to Zack the idiot." Sheldon interjected.

"Oh, grow up." Penny told him.

"Hey, I didn't say it." Leonard pointed out.

"Alright, that's enough from the both of you." Amy said.

"Well, he started it." Penny said.

"Well, I'm ending it." Amy said. Then she turned back to the ceremony. "Bernadette, I want to thank you for allowing me to be your maid of honor. I also want you to know, that I will be happy to do it again if this marriage craps out." She finished. Everyone just looked at her in disbelief. She had watched this relationship go through rough times. She wasn't sure they would last and she wanted to make sure Bernadette knew she was available as a maid of honor again.

"Thank you, Amy." Leonard said. "Very touching. Howard and Bernadette, you are lucky enough to be best friends who love each other. And that's the strongest kind of love because at its core, it has kindness, patience, and respect. Qualities that are hard to find in people these days."

"Would you like some aloe vera? You just got burned." Sheldon laughed. "Alright, my turn. Howard, Bernadette. Daq tu' taH Daq yIn tlhej ghajtaH."

"Sheldon! I told you no Klingon." Bernadette yelled at him.

"Fine, I'll say something in English, but that Klingon would have moved you." Sheldon said. He began again. "I have always been perplexed with the need to bond. However, so much has changed in the last year. I hope you and Howard find as much happiness in life as I have in mine." He said. Amy looked at him in awe.

"Sheldon that was beautiful." Penny told him.

"It's true." He said.

"I believe you two have prepared vows?" Raj asked them.

Bernadette began, "Howard Joel Wolowitz, like you, this is going to be short and sweet. I love you with all my heart and soul and promise to be with you forever." She said.

"Bernadette Maryann Rostenkowski." Howard started but was interrupted by his mother yelling again.

"Speak up!" She screamed.

"Hey, from now on, she's the only women who can yell at me!" Howard yelled back and then turned to complete his vows to Bernadette. "Until I met you, I couldn't imagine spending my life with just one person. And now I can't imagine spending one day of it without you."

"By the power vested in us, by the state of California…" They all started but Sheldon interrupted "And the Klingon High Council…" which earned a glare from Bernadette

"We now pronounce you husband and wife." They completed. Everyone clapped as Howard and Bernadette kissed for the first time as husband and wife. They all then went out to dinner and had a very nice time.

Two days later they were all sitting in apartment 4A watching Howard take off to the International Space Station. As ignition of the Soyuz capsule started, the gang was on the edge of their seats.

"Oh, my God, it's happening." Bernadette said. She was so nervous watching him.

Penny came rushing in from work, "Did I miss it?" She asked.

"No, come on in. Hurry." Leonard said, patting the seat next to him.

"I love that man." Bernadette said.

"Me, too." Raj agreed, and Bernadette took his hand in support.

"I can't believe it. This whole time, a small part of me thought he was lying." Penny said. She took Leonard's hand.

"This is it." Leonard said, his eyes glued to the television.

Sheldon and Amy were sitting side by side on the couch, sitting up, eyes glued to the television just like everyone else.

"Boldly go, Howard Wolowitz." Sheldon said to the television, and he also took Amy's hand in support.

The friends watched in awe as the capsule launched with their friend on board.

 **Okay so that is chapter 1...Sheldon has a plan and for those of you that read the other story you may know what that is. This will be a bit shorter story than that one because I want to get to the engagement but I needed to have Howard and Bernadette's wedding first. I hope you like my version of the Klingon even if it wasn't the true translation. I couldn't have him say he didn't want to get married...geez. Anywho...if you liked it please be so kind as to leave a review. I so love the feedback. Okay I won't promise quick updates but I will try my best. I have two other projects I am currently working on...An Unlikely Relationship and I am not Stupid, a crossover with Harry Potter...it is not Shamy but it is fun if you like Zack and Penny with Sheldon as a tag along. It can be found in the crossover section...it is written by percyjacksonfan135. I have written a couple chapters of it...we would appreciate the support.**

 **Okay thanks and I hope you review this one. Until next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you so much to all my reviewers and followers and favorites. I so appreciate getting the notifications. And if I haven't thanked you personally I apologize. I try and answer as soon as I get one but life sometimes gets in the way. I also want to apologize for the swiftness in which this story is coming to you. I am currently working on 3(I must be nuts) multi chapter stories and I am rotating the order in which I write them. So this was third this week. I will try and get these chapters out every two weeks or so but I won't promise anything.**

 **So anyway on with the story. So if you remember from When Sheldon met Amy, Amy had an important decision to make regarding her half siblings well she is going to make it in this chapter plus she has to make amends with her mother who doesn't trust her father or Sheldon.**

 **I don't own these characters:**

Amy had made an important decision, one that hadn't taken as much thought as she would have imagined but it was her decision alone. Sheldon had said he would support her no matter what but she still felt as though she should get the opinions of the girls as well. She decided to bring it up the night they were opening the gifts from Howard and Bernadette's wedding.

"And the next wedding gift is a gravy boat." Bernadette said, holding it up.

"Ooh, one gravy boat." Penny said.

"That's from Sheldon. He told me he had it engraved." Amy pointed out.

"In the event of a divorce, please return to Sheldon Cooper." Bernadette read the bottom of the gravy boat.

"Does it really say that?" Amy was mortified. Sheldon often said things that were inappropriate things but it had gotten much better lately. Bernadette showed her the item and sure enough there it was. "I am so sorry, I would have made him take that off." She told her.

"Don't worry about it. My dad has said way more inappropriate things about my marriage to Howard." Bernadette assured her.

"I wish I thought of that." Penny laughed. "But Sheldon can always outdo anyone, even in wedding presents. Did you know he gave Howard $10 when he got his groomsmen gift?" Penny asked Amy.

"Why would he do that?" Amy asked her.

"Well apparently Howard got them some really nice comic book worth about $100 and…"

"Sheldon's gift cost him $88, plus the card." Amy finished.

"How did you know that?" Penny asked.

"Well I was there when he bought it but I had no idea what he wrote on the bottom of it. He just told me he was going to call them and have it engraved. I thought that was a lovely idea. He did it after he bought it." Amy told them.

"So why exactly did he give him $10?" Bernadette asked.

"Well he feels the need to always get something of the same value that the person bought him otherwise he feels that he is in debt to that person. You should have seen when I threw Leonard his birthday party the first year I moved in. Then there was the Christmas gifts I got the second Christmas in the building. He was ready to kill me when I told him I got him a gift."

"What did you get him?" Bernadette asked. Amy already knew the answer as Sheldon had shown it to her.

"Oh a napkin signed by Leonard Nimoy." Penny answered her. "You should have seen what I ended up with."

"What?" Bernadette asked.

"About ten gift baskets from Bath and Body Works."

"Why so many?"

"Well Leonard told me the story months later. He was going to fake being sick and look up how much the gift I bought was worth and then bring out the basket that was closet in price."

"He didn't?" Amy asked.

"Yes he did." Penny laughed. "Well when he saw my gift, he knew it was priceless so he gave me every basket he bought. I think I still have some of the lotion in my bathroom."

"That is crazy." Bernadette said.

"Well that is Sheldon." Penny laughed. Amy and Bernadette laughed with her. "What's next?" She asked as Bernadette reached for anther gift. It turned out to be a clock from Howard's great aunt.

"Well this will be re-gifted." Bernadette laughed.

"When I get married I'm going to register at the UCLA Cadaver Lab." Amy commented.

"Ew, why?" Penny asked.

"Because I've always wanted a whole human skeleton and they are really spendy." Amy answered.

"So, do you actually think Sheldon and you will get married?" Bernadette asked.

"They were discussing it on the way to your wedding. I see it sooner rather than later." Penny answered Bernadette's question.

"Really? Has he asked?" Bernadette questioned.

"Don't you think if he asked I would have told you?" Amy said to them.

"I guess." Bernadette answered. "So when do you think he will ask?"

"I think it is going to be soon." Penny answered again.

"Why do you think that?" Amy asked.

"Because he has been real secretive lately and I heard him on the phone the other day making dinner reservations."

"Well our anniversary is on the 24th so we are going out for dinner plus we are going to San Francisco the following weekend." Amy answered.

"San Francisco? How come I didn't know about that?" Penny screamed. "That would be the perfect place for him to pop the question."

"I am not getting my hopes up." Amy told them.

"Oh sweetie, Sheldon is madly in love with you. He is going to ask." Penny said.

"Oh I know but if I think that it is going to happen and it doesn't I will get disappointed so I am trying not to think is this the moment?" Amy told them.

"Makes sense." Bernadette said. "What about you, Penny?"

"What about me what?" Penny asked. She was not sure how she became the focus of the conversation.

"Do you think you and Leonard might ever get married?" Bernadette asked.

"Oh, well, you know, Leonard is great." Penny answered. She knew she loved Leonard but since getting back together things had become a bit stale. She still loved him dearly and couldn't think about breaking up with him again. She just needed to bring the passion back into her romance. She wanted to be like her friends and their relationships.

"But do you think you'll ever get married?" Bernadette asked again.

"Honestly I don't know." Penny answered.

"Do you love him?" Amy asked. Of course she had known she told him but did she really love him or the idea of him.

"Yeah, sure, of course I love him." Penny responded.

"Are you sure because it doesn't sound like it." Bernadette said to her.

"I know. It's just I have been in love before and this feels so much different. It's like a new kind of love. I can't wait to see him but then it feels we do nothing new. I want things to be exciting like they were the last time we dated."

"I think in relationships you get back what you put into them." Bernadette told her.

"I guess I could probably try a little harder." Penny commented. She was always letting him do things for him but never really did anything for him.

"You could start by taking an interest in his work." Bernadette told her.

"Yeah, that's kind of a problem." Penny said.

"Why?" Amy asked.

"I'm not really clear on what he does." She answered.

"He's an experimental physicist." Bernadette started.

"Yeah, I'm not really clear on what that means." Penny explained.

"He takes hypotheses and designs protocols to determine their accuracy." Amy tried to tell her. She could tell by the look in Penny's eyes she had no idea what she was saying.

"Yeah, you're really just making it worse." Penny laughed. "Maybe I will go and visit him in his lab and he can explain what he does."

"That sounds like a great idea." Amy said. "Speaking of visits, I think I am going to go visit my father's family."

"Really? Are you sure that is a good idea?" Penny asked.

"I think it is a great idea. She needs to get to know her father." Bernadette said.

"But he was an abusive asshole." Penny tried. She really didn't think it was a great idea for Amy to see this guy or his family.

"Was being the word." Bernadette said. "Maybe he has really changed. She will only know if she goes to visit him and get to know him. Her mother kept him from her for almost 30 years. How is that fair to Amy?"

"She was protecting her! I could not imagine not protecting my child." Penny said to them.

"Oh believe me I get it." Amy said. "I never said I was angry with my mother. I mean I was at first when I found out she lied to me but I got it. I am still a bit angry that she lied last week when she said she hadn't seen him since leaving. She did and he only wanted a glimpse of me, which he got, but she wouldn't have allowed it. I don't know if he is a good guy or not but she could have let me meet him. I don't even remember that day so it is not like she had to tell me who he was. I probably wouldn't have remembered anyway."

"But Amy what if he is still abusive?" Penny asked.

"Well I think I will take Sheldon with me. I won't go alone." Amy said.

"Will he go?" Bernadette asked.

"He told me he would support me 100% in whatever I decided. I think he would want to go with me for the very reasons Penny has pointed out. We need to know if he is telling the truth about changing. I want to believe him because I think if he had wanted to he could have done something to me when he first met me." Amy said.

"Oh well then, I say good luck." Bernadette said.

"I am still unsure but if Sheldon goes then I will feel better." Penny said.

"Thank you for caring." Amy told her.

"You are my best friend, of course I care." Penny said.

The girls finished opening gifts and then Penny and Amy left to go to the movies with the guys. They asked if Bernadette wanted to join them since Raj would be there alone but she said she had dinner plans with Mrs. Wolowitz and then she was going to talk to Howard afterwards.

Amy decided to talk to Sheldon about her decision after the movies since it seemed he was in a foul mood after finding out that Stuart was going to be joining them without his knowledge.

"Sheldon, Raj does not need your permission to invite Stuart to the movies. I actually thought Hannah was going to be joining us so I don't understand what the big deal is." Amy told him.

"Well Hannah is apparently away this weekend." Sheldon said. "So Raj took it upon himself to invite Stuart."

"Well if you expected him to have Hannah why is this such a problem?" Amy asked again.

"I don't know anything about Stuart except that he once hit on you." Sheldon said. "I don't like that."

"Really Sheldon? That is your problem with Stuart coming along?" Penny asked from the front seat.

"Yes. What if he hits on Amy again?" Sheldon asked.

"Sheldon, Stuart knows I am with you. I would have made that perfectly clear that first night but you got all jealous and mean. But we have talked and he knows that it never would have happened even if I wasn't with you."

"When did you talk?" Sheldon asked.

"When I went to the comic book store around the time of your birthday." Amy told him.

"Why did you go there?" Sheldon asked.

"How do you think I got you your present?" Amy asked. "Did you think it magically appeared in my apartment?" She laughed.

"I guess I hadn't thought about it that hard." Sheldon said. "I guess that makes sense that you had to go to the store. But next time just tell me you are going and I will go with you. Those guys in there can be a real handful."

"It was actually kind of flattering having all those guys looking at me." Amy smiled. Penny laughed. She had gone with Amy that day and remembered the looks on the guys' faces when they walked in alone.

"Amy!" Sheldon half yelled, half laughed. He knew he had nothing to worry about with her but he didn't like hearing about all the men that were ogling his girlfriend.

"Oh relax Sheldon, they were looking at both of us." Penny said.

"You went too?" Leonard questioned.

"Of course. I couldn't let Amy go in there by herself. She wouldn't have gotten out alive." Penny laughed. The whole car started laughing then the conversation turned to the movie they were going to see and deciding where to eat afterwards.

Sheldon was happier after the movie and dinner. He said it hadn't been too bad having Stuart there and it was actually pretty nice because the last time they had gone to the movies, Raj had talked through half of it before Sheldon made him move to the other side of the row. This time he talked Stuart's ear off making comments about the movie. Sheldon was relieved. When they arrived home, Amy thought it was the perfect time to bring up her decision.

"So Sheldon, I wanted to talk to you about something important." She said to him as he was in the kitchen busying himself making tea.

"Uh oh that doesn't sound good." Sheldon said.

"Oh it's nothing bad, I just have made a decision about Seibert." She told him.

"That's a relief! I was beginning to think I did something wrong." He was relieved.

"Never." She smiled at him. "I just have decided I want to meet my siblings."

"Oh okay. Are you sure you want to?" Sheldon asked her.

"Yes. I have thought long and hard about this decision and I think I owe him a chance."

"I have to say I agree with you. I mean over the years he has given me grief but he has never shown any anger issues or violence towards anyone. What do you think your mother will say?"

"I don't know if I will tell her until after I meet them." Amy said to him. "I mean she kept the secret for so long that my dad was not my biological father I don't think me keeping this secret for a few weeks will hurt her."

"Are you sure you want to do that? I think not telling your mom up front that you plan on meeting his family will strain your relationship even more. I have seen what her keeping the biggest secret of your life from you has done to you. Do you really want to punish her?"

"I suppose you are right. I should tell her. I could call her now. I haven't spoken with her since she told me everything and I hung up on her."

"That is a good idea. Why don't I give you some privacy? If you need me I will be in our room." Sheldon told her. He gave her a kiss and walked down the hallway to the room.

"I can do this." Amy breathed out loud to herself. She had never felt nervous talking to her mother. They had a great relationship. It only recently became strained. She wished she had asked Sheldon to stay with her but he was right she needed to do this alone. She grabbed her phone and quickly dialed the number. She realized the mistake she made as soon as he answered the phone. She had been talking all night about him and then instead of her mother she called Seibert.

"Hello?" He said again in the phone. Amy was stumped. She didn't know why she had called but she knew she needed to say something.

"Hi President Seibert it is Amy." She said formally to the man she knew now was her father.

"Amy you don't need to be so formal with me. If you want you can call me Joe. That is what my friends call me." He said to her. "So what do I owe the pleasure of this phone call this evening?"

"Well I was thinking and I thought I would like to come and meet my siblings." Amy told him.

"Really?" Seibert said to her. "That is wonderful. They will be pleasantly surprised you decided to come. I told them the truth and how you would think about meeting them."

"So how is Friday or Saturday for you?" Amy asked. "Oh and I would like to bring Sheldon as well."

"Of course. Your boyfriend is always welcome here as well. Saturday would be better. Jackie has a softball game Friday night."

"Saturday it is then. What time would be good for you?" She asked.

"How about you guys come over for dinner? Let's say around 6. I will let my wife know we are going to have company. I am sure she will be happy to meet you as well."

"Okay then, goodnight." Amy said.

"Goodnight Amy."

After she hung up with Seibert she made sure she dialed the correct number. Her mother answered on the first ring.

"Amy I am so glad you called. I really hope you took my advice and…." Sandy Fowler started with her daughter but Amy cut her off.

"And what mom? Quit my job? Break up with Sheldon? What is it exactly you want me to do?" Amy was already angry and she knew this conversation was going in the wrong direction.

"All of the above." Sandy answered immediately.

"Okay mom. I was going to try and mend fences here but apparently you are too stubborn to listen. You asked me to talk to Sheldon. I did. He had nothing to do with Joe at all."

"So now it is Joe?" Sandy cut her off.

"I could call him dad, would that make you happy?" Amy asked sarcastically. Sheldon had come out in the living room when he heard Amy's voice raise.

"Give me the phone." Sheldon whispered to her. Sandy heard this and got angry again.

"You are still living with him?" She screamed into the phone. "Amy let me talk to him now!"

Sheldon could hear her screaming and held out his hand for the phone. He wasn't expecting a pleasant conversation with Mrs. Fowler but he could handle it.

"Hello Mrs. Fowler" he said into the phone. "How are you today?"

"I will tell you how I am Sheldon. I am angry. I don't know how you fooled my daughter into believing you but I know better. A mother knows these things. I know you are lying to her when you tell her you didn't know who my ex-husband was. And when she realizes the truth, she will be begging me to forgive her." Sandy said to him. "And I am not sure I will."

"Well that is unfortunate Mrs. Fowler. I can assure you that I have had to do no fooling of anyone. I had no idea my boss was Amy's father. And I honestly don't care if you believe me or not. What matters to me is Amy's wellbeing and fighting with you has made her upset. I don't like when Amy is upset. She made the effort to call you even though she told you to call when you were ready to apologize. I can see now why she was so reluctant."

"Are you blaming me for her being upset? What about you and that crazy boss of yours. You don't think she may be upset because of that?" Sandy said.

"Yes actually she is upset about our boss. She has been thinking a lot recently and even considered quitting and going back to UCLA but that lasted for about a minute because she knows what a great opportunity she has at Caltech. President Seibert told her he would not be pressuring her in any regards to being her father. He let the decision be hers."

"He is a liar!" Sandy said. "He says all kind of things to persuade people to do things. And this one takes the cake. He got a man to be interested in her in order to get close. Tell me this Sheldon how much extra is in your paychecks these days?"

"Okay now this is where I will leave the conversation because you have not only insulted me, which believe me I don't care, but you have also insulted Amy. Do you really think that poorly of your daughter that she can't find someone who genuinely loves her? You really think someone had to be paid to show interest in her? That is just asinine!"

Amy looked at him and wondered what her mother had said to make Sheldon react the way he was acting.

"Amy is the most loving and caring person I have ever met. She knew what she wanted out of a relationship and she wasn't afraid to tell me. It is what first attracted me to her. She didn't want what we have, she wanted a friendship first. And that is what we did. We got to know each other then we gradually fell in love." Amy looked at him with such love at that moment that she didn't even care if her mother believed him or not. "She didn't need me and she still doesn't. She wants this now and so do I. I can't wait to make Amy my wife in the near future and start a family with her. If you can't accept that then you will miss out on so much of her life. And you will miss out on grandchildren, something I know my mom would hate."

Sandy was moved. She had never heard anyone defend her daughter the way Sheldon just had to her. She remembered him saying the same things to Nick a few weeks earlier and how impressed she was. And now here she was accusing him of the same thing Nick was accusing him of, being a paid boyfriend. There was no doubt in her mind now that Sheldon had nothing to do with this. She realized she almost lost her daughter to her own fears and she began to cry.

"I am so sorry." Mrs. Fowler cried. "I just was so scared that Sam had wormed his way into her life through you."

"I understand why you would believe that but why wouldn't you believe your daughter?" Sheldon asked her.

"Well she has always had a trusting soul."

"That we can agree upon. Amy is very trusting but that is because she can also read people. I wish I had the ability to know what people are thinking and feeling. She has that gift. And she trusts me." Sheldon told her. Amy took the phone from him and put it on speaker.

"It's true mom. He isn't lying. I would know. I told you that already. If Sheldon was working with President Seibert then I would have known. He would never have been able to keep that from me. Please say you believe me." Amy pleaded with her mother. She didn't want to be fighting anymore.

"I believe you and I believe Sheldon. No man or woman has ever defended you to me the way he just did. You have yourself a keeper, Amy. Don't let him go." Sandy told her daughter.

"I don't plan on it." Amy said. She took Sheldon's hand. "Now that we have this settled is I wanted to tell you that I do plan on trying to get to know President Seibert better. I am going to his place with Sheldon on Saturday. Now before you say anything negative I want you to know that I am still not sure I trust him fully but I think he deserves a chance." She informed her.

"Okay Amy I am going to trust your decision on this one. I truly believe Sheldon will be able to help if things go wrong. I just want what is best for you."

"So do I Mrs. Fowler." Sheldon told her. "I will make sure President Seibert doesn't hurt her again."

"I trust you Sheldon." Sandy said to him.

"Thank you mom." Amy said. "I will call you on Sunday and let you know how it went."

"Okay I look forward to hearing from you. Please be careful."

"I will mom." She said. "I love you."

"I love you too dear. Talk to you on Sunday." She hung up the phone feeling much better than she did a week prior about her daughter's relationship.

"Thank you." Amy said after hanging up with her mother.

"For what?" Sheldon asked confused.

"For being the best boyfriend in the world."

"Oh well that." Sheldon laughed.

"No I mean it. My mother was right, no one has ever defended me the way you have. I can't believe you are in my life."

"Well I am not going anywhere."

"Good." She said. She leaned over and kissed him. "I love you."

"I love you too." Sheldon told her. "Now let's get to bed so I can show you just how much."

The two went back to their bedroom for the night. Amy knew she had met her prince and Sheldon felt exactly the same way. In a few weeks he was going to make sure that his princess would become his queen.

 **Okay so I wanted Amy and her mother to get along since they were in the first story until she found out about Seibert. And for those of you who are not sure what this was all about you may want to read When Sheldon met Amy for the back story.**

 **I love blending different seasons together so I hope you don't mind either.**

 **Hey if you liked this could you do me the favor of leaving a review. Thanks so much!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I feel like I am constantly apologizing for not getting my stories out in a timely manner. I hope some of you are still following. Work is super busy and I just can't sit down and write like I used to. I try on my break and that is how this chapter got finished today.**

 **Okay I don't own these characters, I like to take them out to play.**

Amy's week was long. Even though it had seemed like her mom was coming around to the idea of Amy meeting her siblings, she still had her reservations. She had been convinced that Sheldon was not in on some major plot to hurt Amy though. They had made her see the light. It didn't stop Sandy Fowler from calling Amy three times trying to talk her out of the meeting on Saturday. One such call happened on Friday while Amy was at work and Hannah had overheard the shouting from the hall. She went running in to make sure things were alright.

"No mom! I am going whether you like it or not. I thought you agreed it was okay for me to do this as long as Sheldon accompanied me."

"But Amy he is a bad man." Sandy pleaded with her daughter again.

"Mom I am hanging up now. If you call me again before Sunday I will ignore you. You cannot change my mind on this one." Amy screamed in frustration as she hit the end call button. Hannah was standing at the door.

"Hey boss, everything alright?" Hannah asked her.

"No my mom is driving me nuts." Amy told her. "She seemed perfectly fine on Saturday when I told her I had planned to go to Joe's house to meet my half- brother and sister but now she is trying to talk me out of it."

"Is she still on you about Sheldon?" Hannah asked.

"No we convinced her Sheldon was innocent."

"Well that is good. I can't believe she thought he could do that to you." Hannah said. "I mean she has seen him around you. I don't think a man could be more in love with a person than Sheldon is with you."

"Well according to my mother, Joe is very manipulative. She just assumed Sheldon had been persuaded."

"But she did know you met on a dating site correct?"

"Yeah but that still didn't stop her from thinking the worst."

"I'm sorry she felt that way."

"Well at least she believes me now." Amy said. "At least she says she does. You know what, come to think about it, Sheldon didn't even put his own name on that site. Raj and Howard thought it would be funny. So there was no way Joe could have seen this coming."

"That makes sense. You did say it came as a shock when he found out you were dating. Joe said he knew who Sheldon was rather quickly and had been following your work. He could have arranged a meeting way sooner if he had wanted to do that." Hannah said.

"You are right. Joe said he figured out that Sheldon was his neighbor almost immediately. And he had been following my career since Harvard. If he had come up with elaborate plan that involved Sheldon, he could have done it much sooner."

"That is so true. I think you need to make sure your mom knows that. Maybe that will make her see that President Seibert isn't a bad guy."

"I may just do that." Amy said. As she was contemplating that her phone rang. She looked at it. "It's Sheldon." She said, looking at Hannah.

"I'll give you some privacy." She said, and closed the door behind her.

"Hello there." Amy said as she answered the phone. "And what do I owe the pleasure of a phone call so early?"

"Oh just wanted to talk to my favorite girl."

"Well I am glad you called. It is so refreshing to hear from someone who wants to hear me."

"Did your mom call again?" Sheldon asked her.

"What do you think?" Amy asked sarcastically.

"What rotten thing did I supposedly do now?" Sheldon asked.

"Not you, Joe." Amy answered. "She still thinks this dinner tomorrow night is a mistake."

"Why? She knows I am going with you and I would never let anything bad happen to you."

"I know but she hates Joe with a passion. She is convinced he will hurt me."

"Well I won't let that happen."

"I know you won't besides, I don't think he wants to hurt me. If he did, he could have a long time ago. He knew where I was and what I was doing. He could have ruined me or hurt me a long time ago." Amy told him.

"You are right. So what do you want to do for dinner tonight? The guys have bailed on me for vintage video game night."

"Why did they bail?" She asked.

"Well Raj said something about taking Hannah to the movies, Leonard and Penny have dinner plans with some of Penny's friends. So that leaves us."

"I made plans with Bernadette thinking you were going to be having game night." She told him. "I could cancel or you could go out with us."

"I don't think that would be any fun. You guys could come and play vintage games with me." He suggested, knowing Amy would never go for it.

"Do you really think I want to spend my evening playing video games?" She asked him.

"No, but it was worth a shot. You go out and have fun with Bernadette and I will see you after." He said.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I am sure. There are many things I can do at home by myself." He said.

"Will you need a ride home?" She asked.

"If you could. Leonard is leaving early."

"Okay I will be by at about 4:30. I got to get back to work. I will see you later."

"I love you." He told her.

"I love you too." She said and hung up the phone.

"Everything okay?" Hannah asked, peeking her head back into the lab.

"Oh of course. He just wanted to talk. He is a bit upset the guys have cancelled his vintage game night."

"I told Raj we could go to the movies another night. He insisted that Sheldon needed to and I quote "Get over it"" Hannah laughed.

"Sheldon is set in his ways and he doesn't seem to be willing to compromise or change."

"How do you handle it?" Hannah asked. "Raj was unwilling to change his appointment with the girl who does his pedicure when I asked him to go to the movies last night. He said he has the standing appointment on Thursdays because you and Sheldon have date night so he has nothing else planned. He then said that Sheldon's schedule didn't count and he could cancel on him. I didn't think that was fair since you guys had plans on Saturday and I knew we could go out then. He then said he was sick of Sheldon and his schedules and we were going to the movies whether he liked it or not. He was so willing to screw his friend but God forbid he change his own set schedule. Is this normal behavior?"

"For Raj it seems odd but for Sheldon not so much. He likes his routines and schedules. We picked Thursday because it was one night that he had nothing set in stone other than pizza, which he changed to Sunday night. Now he has even changed that because I cook for him. We go out Saturdays because that seemed to be everyone else's date night. Why Raj is being so stubborn about this is beyond me. I am going out with Bernadette tonight so Sheldon is alone with his video games."

"Well that doesn't seem fair. I can talk to Raj." Hannah said.

"No don't do that. Sheldon will live. He will end up playing with some kid online. There is no need for you to change your plans." Amy told her.

"If you are sure." Hannah said.

"Absolutely. Now let's get back to work."

The two went back to work and finished up at about 4:15. Amy decided instead of waiting for Sheldon to come to her, she would go up and surprise him.

Sheldon had gone back to work after talking to Amy. He was a bit disappointed that she didn't want to play video games but he understood. With Howard away it was nice that she wanted to go out with Bernadette and it made sense that they would make plans on video game night. He was surprised that Penny wasn't joining them as well. He decided not to worry about it and he would play something online with some crazy teenage boys that had nothing better to do on a Friday night like get a date. Wait who was he kidding? He didn't have a date on a Friday night. He was going to look like a loser to these kids. He decided it didn't matter to him what a bunch of teenagers thought of him. He was going to play either way.

Around 4:00 there was a knock on the door. He knew it was too early for Amy.

"Come in." Sheldon said to whoever was on the other side of the door.

"Dr. Cooper if I could have a word with you." The unmistakable voice of President Seibert was speaking to him.

"What can I do for you sir?" Sheldon asked him.

"First off when we are in private, I have no problem with you calling me Joe. Second, I was wondering if you or Amy had any allergies I should let my wife know about. I was closer to your office than hers or I would have asked her." He said, explaining why he hadn't asked Amy about this.

"I am not allergic to anything that I am aware of. I do know Amy is allergic to avocadoes. Other than that I don't think she has any others."

"Okay so no guacamole with the chips." Joe said to him.

"Oh you can serve it. She just won't eat it." Sheldon told him. "Don't change plans for her. She would hate that."

"Okay dually noted." He said. "I do hope you guys like Mexican food. My wife is an expert when it comes to making it."

"We do. In fact there is a little restaurant about a mile from our apartment that we have been meaning to try." Sheldon told him.

"Your apartment?" Joe asked.

"Yes. You were aware that Amy and I recently moved in together." Sheldon told him. He was sure the word had gotten around the university.

"Honestly I don't always listen to the rumors that go around this place. I heard this one about Bert Kibbler and how he only has sex with his girlfriend once a year."

"I heard that too and I know it to be true because for some reason he chose to tell me." Sheldon laughed. "But what I don't understand is why he was hitting on Amy a few weeks back if he had a girlfriend."

"Oh apparently the whole once a year thing is her idea." Joe told him.

"Then why tell people?" Sheldon asked. "I don't think it makes him look good."

"I think he wanted sympathy. I heard he told the lunch lady in hopes of getting her number."

"Oh well that is a bit extreme." Sheldon laughed.

"Well enough gossip. I will let you get back to work and I will see you tomorrow night for dinner."

"I look forward to it Joe." Sheldon said, walking the man to the door. Kripke was walking past the door and overheard the end of the conversation. He decided to find out why Cooper seemed to be so buddy buddy with President Seibert.

"So Cooper, kissing up to the boss now?" Kripke said to him.

"Why would I need to do that? I am the best theoretical physicist this university has." Sheldon snorted at him.

"Then why the I look forward to it. And what is with calling him by his first name?"

"Oh well um…." Sheldon was at a loss. No one except their small group of friends knew about Amy and Seibert's past. He was not going to tell Kripke since it was none of his business. "That is not your concern."

"I know what it is. You must be kissing his ass in order to get that tenure position that is going to be available as soon as Tupperman retires. Well I got news for you. Seibert isn't in charge of that. There is a committee and I already have my nose firmly planted up their asses so they know who I am." Kripke told them.

"He has nothing to do with tenure?" Sheldon asked. "Well it doesn't matter any way, I don't need to kiss ass in order to gain tenure. I will let my work speak for itself."

"Ha as if that is going to work. Oh well I don't have time for this. I've got real work to do." Kripke said and left the office.

"That was close." Sheldon said to himself.

"What was close?" Amy **asked** walking into Sheldon's office.

"Kripke just saw me talking to Joe…" Sheldon started but Amy cut him off.

"You were talking to Joe? What about Sheldon? And when did you start calling him Joe?" Amy yelled.

"Whoa calm down. First he told me to call him Joe and second he asked if we had any allergies to any foods that he should be made aware of so he could tell his wife. What was that all about?"

"I don't know. I am sorry. It's just this is all so much for me right now. My mom is barely speaking to me because I am going to Joe's house for dinner. She keeps coming up with new excuses I can make to not go. I am not 100% sure she is convinced you are being true to your word and didn't know who I was ahead of time. And then you tell me you are talking to him without my knowledge after telling me how much the man hates you. I guess I let my imagination run wild for a moment. I really am sorry."

Sheldon pulled her into a hug. "You don't have anything to be sorry about. I get that you might be a little paranoid about my relationship with your father. After all, I have known him longer. But please talk to me before biting my head off next time. Barry thinks I am kissing his ass because of some tenure slot that may or may not become available in the near future. I went with that story because it is not my place to tell anyone about Joe being your father." Sheldon said to her.

"Thank you. I am not ready to reveal that to everyone just yet. Let's see how tomorrow night goes." Amy said.

Little did the two of them know that outside the door a tall red-headed newly hired physicist was standing listening in at the door. She had come to see Sheldon Cooper to see if anything could change his mind about what happened a couple years before. She had heard he was dating some biologist that also worked at Caltech but she figured she could win Sheldon back. Now she had the juiciest gossip. Ramona wondered who she could tell first that Sheldon Cooper's girlfriend was the President of the University's daughter.

 **Okay sorry I had another direction I was going to go with the end but I didn't want drama between Sheldon and Amy so I had her have a momentary lapse of worry. She does believe him I guarantee you so there is nothing to worry about there. She just got crazy from her mom who still doesn't quite believe everything.**

 **So Ramona honestly just came to me and I think it could be a fun little twist in the story. She really wanted Sheldon if you remember. Now she knows she can't have him. Maybe Amy thinks one of the guys spread the news about Seibert.**

 **Let me know what you think by leaving a review.**

 **Thanks in advance.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I guess once again I am apologizing for my story being delayed. I experienced a loss in the family very suddenly and put my writing on hold for a few weeks. Now I am back and I hope you enjoy.**

 **I don't own the characters. I wish I did though.**

 _Ramona wondered who she could tell first that Sheldon Cooper's girlfriend was the President of the University's daughter._

Sheldon and Amy walked out of his office and headed to Amy's car. Ramona was dying to tell someone what she had just heard. How could she use this information to win Sheldon back? She knew she had to be careful. She could not let it be traced back to her. She had to think about who she could tell that would spread it around the campus. She was contemplating her options when she ran smack into a giant of a man near her office.

"Oh I am so sorry. I didn't see you there." Ramona said to the man. She hoped he would buy that excuse since he really was hard to miss.

"No problem. Believe it or not, it happens more often than you would think. Sometimes I think I have an invisibility coat I didn't know I owned." Bert said to her. "Welcome back."

"Welcome back? How did you know that?" She asked him. She didn't remember seeing this man in the physics department when she was a student.

"You were here a few years ago as a graduate student, right? And well you dated Sheldon Cooper also." He said. "I've been here for ten years and I remember when that rumor started. I didn't believe it at first but then I happened to see you kissing in the hall outside of his office when I was on my way to lunch on day."

"Are you a physicist? I pretty much remember all the physicists here as it has only been a couple of years."

"No I work in the geology department." Bert told her.

"And you heard about me and Sheldon?" Ramona asked. "We only dated a few months."

"Well like I said, I saw you kissing and he was happy to remind me when I asked his current girlfriend out to lunch."

"You asked Sheldon's girlfriend out? What did she say?"

"She said yes and that is why you just saw them walking away together." Bert said to her sarcastically.

"What I meant was what was her reaction? Did she seem interested?" Ramona asked. She was hoping if Amy showed interest in this man, maybe things were not good with Sheldon.

"Well to be honest, I never would have asked her out if I had known she had a boyfriend but there was absolutely no proof she was dating anyone. I assumed she was single. There were no pictures on her desk of him. She had been talking to me for a week and accepting rocks from me every day. She even had a bouquet of flowers on her desk that were not from Sheldon. But when I asked her out, she told me about him. I didn't believe her at first but then he came along and made it crystal clear they were dating."

"So he doesn't send her flowers? And no pictures. Interesting."

"Now that I think about it, she had only been working here a week when I met her. She may have pictures now."

"Does she have pictures of her father?" Ramona asked him.

"Now why would she have those but not her boyfriend?" Bert asked.

"Well he is our boss." She pointed out.

"President Seibert is Amy's father?" Bert asked, confused.

"Yep. I just overheard Sheldon and Amy talking about going over to his house for dinner tomorrow night." Ramona told him.

"You must be mistaken. Her last name isn't Seibert. I think if he was her father and she had never married, they would have the same last name."

"I am telling you that is what I heard." Ramona said.

"What did you hear?" Barry Kripke had just walked around the corner and saw the two talking.

"Ramona was just telling me that President Seibert is Sheldon Cooper's girlfriend's father."

"Amy?" Kripke asked.

"I don't think he has another girlfriend." Bert pointed out.

"It makes so much sense now." Kripke said his thoughts out loud.

"What makes sense?" Ramona asked.

"Cooper was kissing up to Seibert not that long ago in his office. I thought it was because he was going for the tenure position but maybe it was because he was just kissing up to the girlfriend's dad. This is big." He said and disappeared down the hall. Ramona smiled. She knew Barry from a few years back and he was always good for spreading stories. She turned back to Bert.

"Okay well it was nice meeting you Bert and …" Ramona started but Bert interrupted her.

"Maybe you would like to join me for dinner tonight?" He asked. He really was trying to find someone else to date. He had just ended things with Melissa and was looking to get back on the horse so to speak.

"Oh, well….um." She stuttered.

"I get it. You want Cooper. Damn what is it about that guy?" Bert contemplated. "Nice meeting you." He said and walked away rejected.

Ramona knew she should have been a bit kinder but the truth was, he was right. She wanted Sheldon and she was determined to get him back. She headed back to her office with a smile on her face, knowing that the news of Amy's father was well on its way to being known by everyone.

Amy joined Bernadette at the restaurant around 6:00. She couldn't persuade Sheldon to join them so she left him sitting on the couch getting ready to play some video game.

"So have you heard from Howard lately?" Amy asked after the waitress had taken their drink orders.

"He tries to call every night. I only missed his call once." Bernadette answered.

"How's he doing?"

"Honestly I have no idea. He surprised me this morning with a call and he seemed fine but then at the end of the call he asked me to drop a pencil because he missed gravity. It was a little uncomfortable." Bernadette told her.

"He will get used to it. It's only for a few more weeks." Amy said.

"I am sure you are right. So how is work?"

"Oh I love it. We are making big strides in determining the fear enzyme in the monkeys. It is fascinating."

"That is great. I am so glad you are enjoying it. Do you think you will stay on once the study is over?" She asked.

"I think so. Joe has already told me that there is an opening. I think it will be a good move."

"And you and Sheldon are working it out okay?"

"We are. We are keeping the same schedule as we did when I was at UCLA. We have lunch together by ourselves once a week. All the other times we eat with the guys and Hannah in the cafeteria."

"Well I am happy for you. So are you looking forward to your dinner with President Seibert and his family?"

"To be honest, I am a little nervous. My mom keeps calling me and telling me he is a horrible person and I should not go. I understand where she is coming from after all he did to her but she should respect my decision."

"She is just trying to protect you. What does Sheldon think?"

"Sheldon is very supportive. He will stand by me no matter what I decide. I did have a little misunderstanding with him today though."

"What happened?" Bernadette asked her.

"When I stopped by to pick up Sheldon he told me he had been talking to Joe and I blew things a bit out of proportion. Luckily Sheldon had the good sense to know something was wrong."

"Oh boy. Your mother has you messed up." Bernadette told her.

"I know I got paranoid but he calmed me down. All Joe wanted to know was if I was allergic to anything. I was a bit foolish."

"I am sure Sheldon forgave you."

"Of course he did. I don't deserve him."

"Yes you do. Stop doing that. Just because you have never had anyone treat you the way Sheldon does, that does not mean you don't deserve it. You got very lucky and found the man of your dreams on the first try. Do you know how many men I dated before I found Howie?"

"Not as many as Penny." Amy pointed out. Bernadette laughed out loud.

"No not that many but look at her and Leonard. They dated, broke up, dated again, broke up again. Leonard dated Raj's sister and now they are happy again."

"For now. Do we know if they have talked about the proposal? I am so afraid Leonard will move back in with us. I couldn't take that."

"She will talk to him. She is not ready for marriage yet but at least they are living together."

"I hope you are right." Amy said.

After the two had dinner, Bernadette dropped Amy off at her apartment. She was expecting a call from Howard around eleven and didn't want to miss it. She wished Amy good luck and told her to call on Sunday and let her know how things went at her dad's house. Amy assured her she would.

On Saturday, Amy woke up earlier than Sheldon. He was always up at 6:15 so he could get ready to watch Doctor Who. She would sometimes join him but usually she used Saturday to sleep in after a long week. This day was different. She was nervous about the dinner she and Sheldon were attending later that evening. She didn't know what to expect. Joe had told her that his wife was looking forward to meeting her. He hadn't spoken about his children so that made Amy a bit uncertain. She looked at her clock and realized it was only 5:30 but she also knew she was not going to get any more sleep. She quietly rolled out of bed and made her way into the bathroom. She decided to leave Sheldon alone so as not to wake him and went into the kitchen. She had just started the pot of coffee when she heard Sheldon's voice calling from the hallway.

"Amy are you out here? I really hope you are, otherwise I am calling the police to have you reported missing." He said.

"Of course I am out here. Who else would it be?" She laughed. Sometimes he could be so silly.

"Well it is just that you are not normally up this early and when I woke up I thought you had been kidnapped." He said.

"Who would want to kidnap me?" She laughed again.

"You never know." Sheldon laughed with her.

"Well now that you know I am not kidnapped, I am going to sit down and have my coffee so you can have the kitchen to prepare for Doctor Who." She told him.

"I still have a half hour until 6:15."

"Oh well I guess you can go back to bed for a bit." She said to him.

"No I won't be able to sleep now. Why are you up so early?" He asked her.

"I guess I am a bit nervous about tonight." She admitted.

"Why?" He asked.

"Well I am meeting Joe's wife and kids. What if they hate me?" She asked.

"Why would they hate you? You don't have a mean bone in your body." Sheldon pointed out.

"Well my mom did accuse him of some terrible things." She said.

"Things he has admitted to doing. He told us he told his wife everything. Do you think he would lie about that to us?"

"I hadn't thought of that. I can't imagine he would have lied to us."

"I don't think so either. He may not have told his kids though so we may want to skirt around the topic when we are around them." Sheldon said.

"Oh absolutely. I mean they are still teenagers." Amy said. "I hope they don't resent me."

"I don't think they will." Sheldon said. "Although his daughter can be a bit sullen at times. Especially when you wake her up in the middle of the night."

"You've woken her up in the middle of the night? When was this?"

"A couple of years ago when I couldn't wait to find out why President Seibert wanted to see me in the morning. I received an email from him telling me to meet him at 8am. Well I use the bathroom at 8:20am and everyone knows that. I was worried I did something wrong so I went to his house."

"In the middle of the night?" Amy asked him.

"I couldn't sleep. Like I said, I was worried that I did something wrong. It turns out I was asked to go on a mission to the North Pole."

"Oh yeah I remember you telling me about that."

"Yes well that is when I found out how sullen she can be." He laughed.

"I probably would be too." Amy said.

"Well anyway you will be fine. I promise."

The two settled down and watched Doctor Who. BBC America was having a marathon before the new series was starting in the evening so they decided to watch a few more episodes. Around 9:30 there was a knock on the door.

"Who the heck is knocking at 9:30 on a Saturday morning?" Sheldon complained, walking to the door. "We know it can't be Penny or Leonard. They are never up before 11:00 on Saturdays."

"Only one way to find out." Amy said. "Open the door."

Sheldon opened the door and came face to face with Amy's mother.

 **Okay a bit of a cliffhanger but I know where I am going with this story. I think I will continue work on this one then get back to my others. So if you are following either of those, know they won't be abandoned.**

 **If you liked it please leave me a review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I had a hard time finding a good ending place with this chapter. There were so many ways I thought about taking the mom story but I think it ended up okay. Hope you all like what I did with it.**

 **As always I don't own the characters I just like to take them out to play.**

 _"Who the heck is knocking at 9:30 on a Saturday morning?" Sheldon complained, walking to the door. "We know it can't be Penny or Leonard. They are never up before 11:00 on Saturdays."_

 _"Only one way to find out." Amy said. "Open the door."_

 _Sheldon opened the door and came face to face with Amy's mother._

"Mom!" Amy jumped up from the couch. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh well I thought maybe we could go out shopping and then maybe I can take the two of you to dinner." Sandy Fowler said to her daughter.

"You are joking right?" Amy was getting angry. Her mother knew she had plans and she was once again trying to interfere in her life.

"Whatever do you mean?" She asked, feigning ignorance.

"You know damn well I have plans tonight. And yet you decided to drive two hours on a Saturday morning to ask me to go shopping. Well I am sorry to tell you mother, you have wasted your time, money and gas coming here this morning." Amy was practically yelling at her.

"Now Amy I had to come. You are making a terrible mistake."

"No mom you made the mistake. I am a grown woman. I made my decision. Why can't you accept that?"

"Because your father is a horrible person."

"He was a horrible person." Sheldon got involved in the argument.

"Sheldon you need to stay out of this. This is between me and Amy."

"Actually I am very much involved. I am going with her. I have known Joe Seibert for a long time now."

"I knew it!" Sandy yelled.

"Not again, mom. Sheldon had nothing to do with me meeting Joe." Amy sighed, rehashing this yet again was getting tiresome.

"But he said…." She started and Sheldon interrupted.

"Yes I said I have known him for a long time. And longer than I actually knew. You see I remember you from when you lived down the road from us. Of course you are all more than twenty years older so I didn't recognize you. But I do remember. And I remember Amy or Samantha as she was known to me then. I don't remember you being unhappy. Every time you brought her over to play, you and my mother would sit in the living room drinking sweet tea and talk. I remember hearing the two of you laughing quite a bit. Maybe you were hiding what happened to you, which I am sure you were, but you were always happy at my house."

"I was because your mother is such a sweetheart. Your father was as well." Sandy told him.

"And I don't ever remember Amy being unhappy from you two fighting. She was always happy to come over and play with my science stuff. So you kept her from the horror that was going on in your life."

"I protected her." Sandy said. "You will understand when you have children. You will do anything to protect them. That is why I am here."

"But that is what I am trying to say. You raised Amy to be a wonderful woman. She is strong and brave because of you. Now as I was saying I have known Joe for a long time. He has never really liked me. And he knew who I was almost from the beginning, he told us. He even sent me to the North Pole and was happy about it. But the one thing I do know, is that the man has never shown any anger towards anyone one. Annoyance, yes, especially towards me, but never anger. Even when he had to let someone from the physics department go, due to funding, I heard nothing but good things about how President Seibert treated them. I understand your apprehension, believe me, we are all a bit nervous about this dinner, but don't you think it is Amy's right to make a judgment for herself about her own father?" Sheldon finished. Amy walked up to him and gave him a kiss.

"Thank you." She said to him.

"But…" Sandy started again, but then stopped. "I suppose you are right. I just worry that she will be hurt."

"I understand mom. But I am a grown woman and I can handle myself. Plus I have Sheldon."

"I know you do." Sandy asked.

"Sheldon will make sure I am okay, I promise."

"I guess I don't have a choice, do I?" Sandy finally conceited. She had another plan to stop this dinner.

"You really don't." Amy said, sternly.

"Well since I drove all this way, how about I take you out to a late breakfast." She suggested.

"We would like that." Amy told her. "Just give us a few minutes to get ready."  
Sheldon followed Amy back to their room.

"I can't believe she drove all this way to try and stop me." Amy said once the door was closed.

"She is just trying to protect you." Sheldon told her.

"I know but something is telling me there is more to this trip than what she said.

"You think she is hiding something?" He asked.

"I don't know. It just seems so unlike her to come this far just to stop me from going to dinner. The problem is I am not sure what else there could be. I mean Joe told us the same story as mom so what could it be?"

"We could ask her." Sheldon suggested.

"Would she tell us though?"

"Only one way to find out." Sheldon said and left the room. Amy followed. When he got to the living room, Sandy was sitting on the couch.

"You ready to go?" She asked.

"Before we do, I have a question." Sheldon said.

"What is that?" Sandy asked.

"What are you hiding?" Sheldon said outright.

"Sheldon!" Amy yelled.

"What? There is no sense beating around the bush." He said to her.

"I don't know what you mean by hiding. You know why I am here. And now that I made my decision that you are grown adults capable of making your own decisions I just want to take you out to breakfast."

"Okay mom, what is it?" Amy said, deciding Sheldon was right. There was no reason to walk on eggshells around her.

"I honestly don't know what you are talking about." Sandy said to her.

"Fine don't tell us then. Let's just go to breakfast." Amy said.

"Are you sure?" Sheldon asked.

"She isn't going to tell us. Let's just trust her like she trusts us and then go to Joe's. Hopefully whatever she is hiding doesn't come out there." Amy said.

"Good let's go." Sandy said. "What's good around here?"

"When we go out for breakfast, we always go to Art and Science Café." Amy told her.

"Of course you do." Sandy laughed.

"Well shall we go?" Sheldon asked.

"Yes let's get going." Amy said.

The three left the apartment and headed to the café. They had a nice breakfast and then Sandy suggested she take Amy shopping for a little while afterwards. They dropped Sheldon off and headed out. Once he was gone, Sandy drove towards the mall.

"So how have you guys doing? Any plans for a wedding?" Sandy asked.

"Mom! We just moved in together." Amy told her.

"I know. I wish you had waited until you were married though."

"Oh mom you are so old fashioned."

"I may be but I still I hope you are planning marriage."

"I don't even know if Sheldon is interested in marriage. And I am very happy with the current arrangement. I don't need to be married."

"I don't believe you." Sandy said.

"I love Sheldon and he loves me. That is all that matters. Would I like to be married someday, absolutely, but I am not going to push him into something he may not want."

"But Amy…" Sandy started but Amy cut her off.

"Mom why can't you be happy for me? Is this the real reason you came here? Are you trying to pressure Sheldon into marrying me?"

"Well…" Sandy said.

"Mom! If and when Sheldon is ready to ask, he will ask. Please don't pressure him or me."

"Okay, okay." She said. "Can't blame a mother for trying."

"I guess I can't but trust me mom, I am happy." Amy told her.

"I know you are. I just want more for you."

"Well we have talked about marriage. But mom, honestly we have not even been together for a year."

"Well maybe he is going to ask you on your anniversary."

"I don't think so. We are going to San Francisco."

"That is very romantic. Maybe he has plans to ask you there."

"Oh I doubt it. We have been planning this for months. Now can we drop this subject?"

"Fine, but I think you are underestimating Sheldon." Sandy said knowingly. Sheldon had called her two weeks prior asking if he could ask Amy to marry him. She just wanted to get Amy's feel for marriage. "But you would say yes if he asked, right?" She just had to know.

"Of course I would." Amy answered. "Now drop it."

"Okay, okay. Let's get you home." Sandy said.

The two drove home in relative silence. When they got to the apartment, Sandy just dropped her off. She decided not to try and stop her from going to Joe's again.

"Call me tomorrow and let me know how it went."

"I will." Amy said, breathing a sigh of relief that she was not asked not to go again.

Amy walked up the stairs to her apartment and found Sheldon and Leonard playing video games. She waved then closed the door and went to Penny's.

"The guys are playing video games, mind if I hang out here for a little while?" Amy asked.

"Sure, I am getting ready for work. I have to be in at 4:00." Penny answered. "What time are you going to your dad's?"

"Dinner is at 6:00." She answered.

"Are you nervous?" Penny asked.

"A little. My mother showing up today did not help."

"Yeah Sheldon was telling us. She drove all this way to get you not to go?"

"That was part of it. The other part was to pester me about marriage."

"Marriage?" Penny asked.

"Yeah she feels that since Sheldon and I are living together now, we should get married. I told her I was perfectly happy with the way things are." Amy told her.

"Oh come on now. We both know you and Sheldon were discussing getting married a few weeks ago at Howard and Bernadette's wedding plus you told us that you would like to get married to him."

"I do but if I told my mom that she would start pestering him about it. We both know that when Sheldon gets bugged about something, he does just the opposite."

"So true."

"So I don't want my mom calling him every other day asking when he is going to pop the question." Amy told her.

"I get that. So why is she so worried about you getting married?"

"She says she just wants me happy. It is the dating thing all over again. She has been like this for most of my adult life. Remember I never really had any friends growing up and mom pushed me into dating once I was in college. I went out on a total of two second dates before meeting Sheldon."

"Have you ever thought maybe there is someone else out there?" Penny asked seriously.

"Absolutely not!" Amy said. "Why would you even ask that question?" Amy was upset.

"Well sweetie, you have never been with anyone else." Penny said to her.

"I am aware of that. But there is absolutely no way I should be with anyone but Sheldon. I am not you. I don't need to be with lots of guys in order to find the one that is right in front of me." Amy was very angry. Before Penny could say anything else, she stormed out of the apartment and made her way back into her apartment. She screamed in frustration once she was in there.

"Whoa." Leonard said, surprised. "What did Penny say?" He knew that could be the only thing that made Amy this upset or she would have expressed herself earlier when she had returned from shopping with her mom.

"She asked if I was sure that Sheldon was the one for me." Amy told him.

"She asked what?" Sheldon stood up and headed to the door.

"Let me handle this." Leonard said. "I am sorry Amy." He said, opening the door. Penny was standing on the other side.

"Unless you are here to apologize, you can leave." Sheldon said.

"I am. Amy I am sorry. You are right. I should never have asked you that question. Everyone can see that you and Sheldon are meant for each other. I don't know what I was thinking. And you are right about the other thing."

"What other thing?" g asked.

"Don't worry about it." Amy told him.

"Okay then. I think I will get going and let you guys get ready for your dinner. Good luck tonight." He said. "Come on Penny. Let's leave them alone."

"Again I am sorry." Penny said, closing the door behind them.

"We can ban her from the apartment if you want." Sheldon told her once they were gone.

"No we can't. She apologized. It is fine." Amy said.

"I can't believe she said those things to you." Sheldon said.

"I know but she doesn't seem to understand why I don't want to play the field more."

"Have you ever thought about it?" He asked.

"Not since meeting you." She answered. "You are it for me. I thought we established this a few weeks ago."

"We did. I just want to make sure you haven't changed your mind. Now why did she even bring that up?"

"Oh well mom started in on me about living with you while not married."

"What?" He said.

"Oh come on. This didn't surprise me in the least. She may look like she approves but she would much prefer that we were married instead of living in sin."

"She sounds like my mom. I haven't even told my mom yet." Sheldon admitted.

"What?!" Amy screamed. "I've been here for a month."

"Technically you still have your apartment."

"For another week." He pointed out. "I will tell her when she comes back from her cruise."

"Sheldon when was the last time you spoke with her?" She asked.

"About a month ago." He admitted.

"So does she know about me?" She asked.

"Um, well, I was going to tell her but she was prattling on and on about some gossip from her church then about her trip and then Meemaw showed up and she had to go. I never got around to telling her."

"So she has no idea that we know I am Samantha and we found my father."

"No. But she is stopping here after her trip." He told her.

"She is?" Amy was surprised by this news.

"I thought I told you." He said.

"No you didn't but that is fine. I guess we can tell her everything then. Maybe my mom can come and see her also."

"She would like that I am sure. So shall we get ready to go?" Sheldon said, looking at the time.

"I guess we should."

The two got ready and headed out of the apartment. They arrived at Seibert's house just before six. Amy was nervous as she knocked on the door.

 **Like I said I had no idea how to stop this chapter so I have part of the next one already written. I hope to have it completed by the end of next week if not sooner. If you are following either one of my other stories, fear not, I have not abandoned them. I just am trying to concentrate on one at a time for a bit. If something comes to me with the others I will go back.**

 **If you liked it please leave me a review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**_A/N: Okay here it is chapter 6. I know I am slow to getting these out but I have been super busy with work and home life. I am trying to work on one story at a time and when I get in a rut I turn to another one. I have lots of ideas in my head for stories especially after this wonderfully filled Shamy season. I need to finish the ones I have going before beginning another but you never know, my muse may strike before chapter 7 comes out._**

 ** _thanks to all of you who are sticking with my crazy schedule to still read these, I know the numbers have fallen but those of you who are still with me thanks so much._**

 ** _I don't own the characters...they belong to Chuck, Bill and Steve. Enjoy!_**

 _The two got ready and headed out of the apartment. They arrived at Seibert's house just before six. Amy was nervous as she knocked on the door._

"Come on in." Joe said as he opened the door. "Dinner will be ready in about 20 minutes. Why don't you make yourself at home in the family room. The kids will be down in a moment. I am going to get Monica."

Amy and Sheldon went into the family room and sat down. About five minutes later, two tall teenagers walked into the room and sat down across from them. Sheldon noticed the boy looked a lot like Amy. He hadn't noticed it until then but he realized just how much she looked like Joe.

"Hello." The young lady said to Amy and Sheldon. "I'm Jackie. Are you really my sister?" She asked.

"I believe I am. At least that is what your father, well our father, tells me. My mother also confirmed that he is my father." Amy told her. "My name is Amy."

"It wasn't always Amy though was it?" The boy sneered. Amy could tell he had a bit of an attitude while Jackie seemed to be warming to her well.

"No it wasn't but I have always known my name to be Amy."

"Why did it change?" Jackie asked.

"Because her mother was trying to hide from dad." The boy told her.

"What does that mean?" She asked.

"It means…" Amy started but was interrupted by the teenage boy.

"Her mother claims that dad was abusive to her."

"You mean like hit her?" Jackie asked.

"Yeah like that. But I don't believe it. I think her mother is just a bitch who kept his daughter away from him."

"Samuel Joseph that is enough!" Joe yelled as he came into the room followed by his wife. Amy was shocked by the turn of events. "I think you need to go to your room and think about what you just said to your sister."

"Fine! I didn't want to be at this dinner anyway." He said and he stomped out of the room.

Joe's wife looked into the room. "I am so sorry about him, Amy. He is going through a lot. Joe told us all about you a while ago and Sam had accepted it. We left out the details of why you had not been in his life. He overheard Joe and I talking one night and demanded to know what had happened. I had no idea he didn't believe what he heard."

"So what Sam said was true?" Jackie asked. "Did dad hit Amy's mom?"

"I am afraid so sweetie." Joe said. "I was going to wait until you were older to tell you both the truth but Sam found out accidently. I warned him not to tell you anything but I guess meeting Amy tonight brought it all out. I truly am sorry Amy you had to deal with him like that. I am afraid he may have inherited some of my anger issues. We have been working with him and a councilor trying to get to the root of the problem but nothing seems to change."

"Not a problem." Amy said. "I can understand his confusion over everything. And Jackie, I am sorry you had to find out this way."

"It's okay. I am so happy to have a sister, I don't care why you haven't seen each other. Besides, I have never seen a violent side to my dad so he must have gotten some serious help before marrying mom."

"How old are you?" Amy asked.

"13, I will be 14 next month." Jackie said.

"That is a very mature attitude." Amy commented. Sheldon was still sitting on the couch but he was nodding his head in agreement.

"She has been very mature about everything since we told her." Joe said. "She takes after her mother. She is mild mannered, gets along well with others…"

"Dad!" Jackie said, turning red as he was praising her.

"Well I tend to agree with your dad." Sheldon said, finally speaking up. "You are really taking all this news well. You are so different than the girl I encountered two years ago."

"Sheldon you came to our house at 2am and you wonder why we were upset?" Joe said to him.

"That was you?" Jackie asked laughing.

"Yeah not one of my better moments. But your father called me into his office for a time that was inconvenient to me."

"You go to the bathroom!" Joe said. "It is not like you were in the middle of a crucial project, like curing cancer." Amy laughed at Joe. She could see he didn't take any of Sheldon's excuses either. In many ways she was very much like him that way.

"What are you laughing at?" Sheldon asked Amy.

"The fact that Joe said almost the same thing I did earlier about this same topic." She turned to look at Joe and Monica. "I thought he was nuts to come to your house in the middle of the night."

"Well we all know how Sheldon is about schedules." Joe pointed out. "It took him a week before he could finally commit to the project in the Artic."

"And we all know how that turned out." Sheldon said.

"You did jump the gun in sending the email out." Joe said.

"I may have but my friends still tricked me." Sheldon said.

"What are you two talking about?" Jackie asked.

"Sheldon thought he discovered something while he was at the North Pole and he sent an email out bragging about how he proved his theory. Well it turned out that his friends had fudged the results." Amy told her.

"That sucks." Jackie said.

"It did." Sheldon told her. "I was so embarrassed I turned in my resignation and moved back to Texas."

"For all of two days." Joe told her. "His friends, for some reason, went and brought him back. I guess they felt guilty about messing with his experiments."

"They did and I retracted my email and forgave my friends. I should have waited to make sure all the data was verified before sending the email but I was too excited. I was mortified but eventually someone else did something just as dumb and the university forgot about the whole thing."

"Almost everyone." Joe pointed out.

"Barry Kripke doesn't count." Sheldon said. "He hasn't done any meaningful work in all the time he has been there. I think he spends his grant money on women."

"Oh I doubt he does that." Joe said. He then let out a hardy laugh that even Amy and Sheldon joined in on. "I don't know how I even said that with a straight face." And he continued to laugh.

"Well on that note," Monica said, "dinner should be ready. Should we head to the dining room?" She said.

"Of course." Joe said. "Before we do though, I forgot to formally introduce you to my wife. Sheldon and Amy this is Monica."

"It is of course nice to meet you." Monica said.

"Same here." Amy said.

"Okay now that that is out of the way, let's eat." Joe said.

The group headed into the dining room and ate dinner. They had a nice conversation about Amy's work.

"So when the study is over are you going back to UCLA?" Monica asked.

"I guess I hadn't really thought about it. I was told that the biology department would have an opening soon. Dr. Hopkins was telling me about the opening the other day."

"This is true." Joe said.

"Well I think you have the perfect candidate." Sheldon pointed out.

"I am aware." Joe said. "The truth is, Amy was going to be offered the full time job after her study was complete. Dr. Hopkins told me that she works well with everyone in the department. She even recommended Ms. Robinson stay on and work on her doctorate if she so chooses."

"Oh wow, Hannah will be so excited. She has been debating going back to UCLA or even going back east to finish her studies. She didn't want to leave Raj though." Amy said.

"Are you telling me Ms. Robinson and are an item?" Joe asked them.

"Um, well…" Amy said. She had no idea if Hannah was allowed to be dating someone in Raj's position.

"Amy it is okay, they don't even work in the same department. Now if she was dating Gunderson that would be an issue."

"Isn't Dr. Gunderson married?" Sheldon asked.

"That would be even more of a problem. But I am pretty sure he was talking about dating the boss." Amy said to him.

"Oh." Sheldon said. He still had not gotten the hang of sarcasm.

After dinner they went back into the family room for coffee and dessert. Jackie and Amy were having a conversation about her school work and boys. It turned out Joe and Sheldon had a lot in common when it came to their preferences in movies. They were talking about the release of Captain America and how Joe thought Chris Evans was going to make the perfect superhero.

"He was good in Fantastic Four, I will give you that. Do you really think he can take on a bigger roll like Steve Rodgers?" Sheldon asked.

"Absolutely." Seibert told him.

"I guess only time will tell." Sheldon said.

"Well I was skeptical about Robert Downey Jr. in Iron Man but I like him." Joe said.

Monica overheard their conversation. She rolled her eyes and went over and tried to rescue Sheldon.

"Joe don't you think Sheldon has heard enough?" She asked.

"Actually I am enjoying the conversation. My friends always tell me not to worry about a particular actor and that they will be fine. I remember when they cast Zachary Quinto as Spock and I was worried. My friend Leonard told me to give him a chance. I thought no one could play the role as well as Leonard Nimoy but he turned out to be pretty good. Joe here is trying to reassure me in a bit of a different way. I have to admit I am less worried now."

"As long as he is not boring you. He tends to get stuck on one topic and never lets it go. And Amy," She said looking over at the two on the other side of the room. "If Jackie is bugging you, I can send her upstairs to work on her book report."

"Not at all." Amy said. "I have never had a sibling before and I am having a good time getting to know her."

"Me too mom. And my report isn't due until next Monday." Jackie said.

"Yes but you have to read the book first." Monica told her.

"I have three more chapters." She said. "Come on mom, Amy and I are getting to know each other. So can I have ten more minutes?"

"Okay ten minutes then upstairs and reading." Monica said.

"Thank you." Jackie said and turned back to her conversation with Amy.

"So what book are you reading for your report?" Amy asked.

"I am reading Divergent by Veronica Roth." Jackie told her.

"Oh I have been meaning to read that." Amy said.

"It is so good. I started reading it about a week ago. I can't put it down."

"Well I am glad you are enjoying it and I will be sure to check it out." Amy said. "Now I am going to ask Joe if we can go out for lunch in a couple of weeks and then we can get our nails done. Maybe my friend Penny can come too."

"That is great. I am sure he will say yes." Jackie said excitedly. "Amy can I ask you a question?"

"Sure." She told her.

"Why do you call our father Joe?" She asked seriously. This had been bugging her all night.

"Well I grew up with a man whom I called dad my entire life. And I just found out about a month ago that Joe is my biological father. For now I think I will call him Joe and maybe once I get to know him better, I will feel comfortable calling him dad."

"Okay that makes sense." Jackie said. "Well I gotta go read. I have your number in my phone. Hopefully dad says yes."

"I am sure he will but I will talk to him before we leave." Amy told her.

Jackie gave her a big hug and then left the room. Amy went over to where Sheldon and Joe were talking and sat down.

"You two seemed to be hitting it off." Joe said to her.

"She is a good kid and so mature." Amy told him.

"That she is." Joe said.

"She wants to get together every once in a while if that is okay with you." Amy mentioned.

"Of course it is. I want you two to get to know each other. I only wish Sam felt the same way." He said.

"He may in time. I think he probably needs to really grasp what he found out about you before he can truly accept it." Amy said.

"I suppose you are right. I just don't want him to blame you for us never seeing each other. And I don't want your mom blamed either. She was protecting herself and you." Joe said.

"I know." Amy said.

"Speaking of your mother, does she know you are here?" He asked.

"Oh yeah and it caused a bit of drama. She came over this morning trying to stop me but in the end she trusted my judgment." Amy told him.

"I believe it. She is still trying to protect you. She has no idea what I did to make myself a better man." Joe said. "She only remembers the monster I was."

"Yeah well I will tell her what I witnessed tonight. I can't say that she will ever trust you again but I want to get to know you just like I do with Jackie and Monica and hopefully one day Sam. She is going to have to accept the fact that I want my father in my life." Amy said.

"Thank you." Joe said. "I can't tell you what that means to me."

"Well you deserve a chance." Amy said. "Now it is getting late, Sheldon and I really should get going." She said.

"I will walk you out." Joe said.

Sheldon and Amy said goodnight to Monica and Joe walked them out to their car. Joe bid them goodnight and watched as they pulled out of the driveway.

"Well that went very well." Sheldon said to her, once they were on the road.

"You are right. I am so glad we did this. Thank you for coming with me." Amy said.

"Anytime." He said. "Joe is a really good guy and he loves the same movies I do."

"I heard." Amy said. "I guess what they say is true."

"What is that?" He asked.

"You fall in love with someone just like your father." Amy laughed.

They drove the rest of the way home chatting about the evening and how they would like to have the family over their apartment for dinner some time. Sheldon agreed that they should. As they pulled into the parking lot of the apartment building, Sheldon checked his messages. There was one from his mother.

"Hi Shelly. I just wanted to let you know our cruise came in a few nights early due to some bad weather. I am staying in a hotel now since when I stopped by Leonard and Penny told me you were out for the evening with Amy. I will stop by tomorrow to see you. We are going to church. Make sure to invite Amy over as well. I can't wait to see her." Mary said in her message.

"Uh oh." Sheldon said, ending the message.

"What is it?" Amy asked.

"My mother is coming tomorrow." Sheldon said.

 **I swear this isn't a cliffhanger. I just decided to end it there because I could have written another thousand words with conversation about Mary so I thought I would save it and her visit for chapter 7.I hope you like what I did with Joe, his wife and kids. I wanted one of them to not be on board with Amy so I made it the oldest. I think he will come around.**

 **So Mary next, then some nasty rumors at work and finally a San Francisco trip...with a wonderful ending. Stick with me and I promise it will be** **worth it.**

 **If you liked please be so kind as to leave me a review. Thanks again!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks so much for all the reviews and new follows. I haven't gotten back to some of you because the reviews came through my email but are not published but just know I read them all and thank you.**

 **We are nearing the end of this journey but first we need to let the mothers meet again after 25 years. Here is some conversations after dinner.**

 **I don't own TBBT or it's characters.**

" _Uh oh." Sheldon said, ending the message._

" _What is it?" Amy asked._

" _My mother is coming tomorrow." Sheldon said._

"Tomorrow? I thought she was on a cruise." Amy said.

"Apparently they cut it short because of bad weather. She will be here in the morning to take us to church. She told me to invite you."

"Thanks but no thanks." Amy told him. "I don't have an agreement with your mother. I don't have to go to church."

"Oh come on Amy please." Sheldon begged. He tried to give her puppy dog eyes but was failing miserably.

"That won't work." Amy said, laughing at his attempt. "The last time I stepped foot in a church was at my uncle's funeral 5 years ago."

"Well here is your chance to make a good impression with my mother."

"Your mother likes me. I don't need to kiss up to her." Amy told him.

"It wouldn't be kissing up. It would be showing her that you are open to her religion." Sheldon tried. "Come on I don't want to go. Besides how else are we going to explain you being at the apartment so early on a Sunday morning?"

"We could tell her the truth." Amy suggested.

"She won't be accepting of that and then she may force you to go to church."

"No one will force me into going anywhere I don't want to go." Amy said. "Besides we have to tell her we live together at some point."

"I was thinking about after we are married." Sheldon said.

"We aren't even engaged!" She yelled. "I am not keeping this a secret. If you want that then maybe I should stay at my place tonight. I still have it for another two weeks. Better yet I can still tell my landlord I am staying. I can wait until we are married if it means that much to your mom." She told him. Amy was very upset that Sheldon did not want to tell his mother they were living together.

"Now we don't have to go that far." Sheldon told her. He had gotten so used to her being in his bed every morning there was no way he was allowing her to move back to her place. "I just don't want my mother to be upset. I remember when she found out I had lost my virginity. She was so disappointed. She thought of all her children, I would be the one to wait until marriage. The look on her face was one I had only seen when she looked at my siblings. She had never looked at me like that before. I don't know if I can handle that again."

"Do you want me to talk to her?" Amy asked.

"Or we could talk to her together." Sheldon said. He knew this was the only way his mother may accept it.

"We are going to have to tell her in in the morning. How will we explain why I am there?" Amy said.

"Good point." Sheldon said to her. "I am pretty sure my mom knows we have been intimate and that you spend the night sometimes. Maybe we can wait until after church."

"Okay deal. Now at least call her and let her know you got the message. I think I will call my mom and see if she is willing to drive down again tomorrow to see your mom. I was thinking she was going to be here next weekend."

"Yeah me too." Sheldon said. "I will call her now."

Sheldon went into their room to make the call. Amy got her phone and dialed her mother's number. She answered on the second ring.

"Amy what's wrong?" Sandy asked as she answered. She was afraid Joe had hurt her.

"Nothing. Sorry I am calling so late but I was wondering what you are doing tomorrow?" Amy asked her.

"Driving back to Santa Barbara." Sandy told her. "I decided to spend the night just in case you needed me after your dinner tonight. How did it go?" She asked.

"Dinner was very nice. Joe's son didn't like me very much. He you were lying about what happened when you were married. Joe and his wife sent him to his room and he didn't eat with us. He apparently is a lot like Joe was."

"Oh that is not good. I am sorry you had to go through that. How about his wife? What was she like?"

"She was very nice and so was his daughter. She was super excited to have a sister. We made plans to go out for lunch and pedicures. She is only 13. She never knew the true reason why I was not in the picture. Joe thought the kids were too young to understand but Sam, his son, had overheard Monica and Joe talking one night about what happened and demanded an explanation. They never knew he didn't believe them until tonight."

"He named his son Sam?" Sandy asked.

"He actually told me that. He explained that he had told his wife the entire truth before they were married and she agreed to name their son Samuel Joseph."

"So he got his junior." Sandy commented.

"Well not technically since he changed his name but he has a Samuel." Amy told her.

"Well I am glad things went fine. Did you talk about me at all?" Sandy was curious.

"No we didn't." Amy answered. "Is there something that you are afraid Joe will tell me?" Amy had been afraid to ask this question before but Sandy's voice seemed worried.

"No what would he tell you that I hadn't?" She asked.

"I have no idea but you seem worried." Amy answered.

"Well there is nothing to be worried about. Now what did you want to ask me?"

"Oh yeah, since you happen to still be in town, would you like to come over for lunch around noon tomorrow?"

"Of course. I would like to hear Sheldon's take on dinner as well."

"I am sure you do but that isn't the reason we asked you. Sheldon's mother was on a cruise in the area and she was supposed to be back midweek and then was going to visit with us but we got a message tonight her cruise was cut short. I had hoped she could see you and now it seems that it will work out since it is still the weekend and you are still in the area. She is coming over tomorrow to take us to church then we thought we would go out to lunch with her."

"Mary is in town? Oh I would love to see her again!" Sandy said excitedly. "I haven't spoken to her in years."

"Did you guys keep in touch after you left?"

"Not right away but after your father left signed the papers for the divorce, I wrote to Mary. I told her where we were and she informed me that Sam had left Galveston and moved to Houston." Sandy said. "It's been years since last we spoke though. It will be nice to see her. How did she take the news that you were Samantha?"

"She will find out tomorrow." Amy informed her.

"You haven't told her?"

"Well as I said, she was on a cruise. Sheldon tried to tell her before she left but she was gossiping about someone in her church and then his meemaw came and she had to go. Mom she doesn't even know we are living together yet."

"Oh well I understand that part. Mary has always been a very religious person. We went a few times with her to church. You and Sheldon would go to Sunday school. You guys seemed to always have a good time."

"I can't imagine Sheldon enjoying Sunday school." Amy laughed. "He begged me to go with him tomorrow."

"Well I am glad you are going. It has been a while since you went." Sandy pointed out.

"Yeah well don't get used to it. I may end up going once a year because Sheldon has an agreement with his mother but that will be it."

"I can live with that. You went all the time when you were little."

"I know. I remember daddy dropping me off at the Sunday school room every week and then when I got older getting to sit until the children's message. I did love the music."

"After he died, I had to drag you each week." Sandy said.

"I remember." Amy said. "I think I blamed God for daddy's death."

"I think you did." Sandy said.

"Yeah well, enough about that." Amy said, wiping a tear from her eye. "We will see you tomorrow around noon then."

"Okay see you then." Sandy said and hung up the phone.

Sheldon was on the phone with his mother in the bedroom.

"Shelly! You didn't need to call me back." Mary told him.

"I know but I wanted you to know that I got your message." He said.

"Leonard and Penny told me you were at President Seibert's house for dinner. Is everything okay? You aren't going to lose your job again, right?"

"No nothing like that. Actually we went because of Amy. He wanted her to come over and meet his family." Sheldon told her.

"That is strange. Why would your boss want Amy to meet his family?"

"Because his family is Amy's family." Sheldon told her.

"I don't think I understand." Mary said.

"Mom, where did Samantha go?" Sheldon asked her.

"I thought we talked about this already. She had to go to a special school because she was so smart." Mary told him.

"Yes but I was smart too. How come I didn't go to the school?" He asked.

"Your father wanted you to go to regular public school and be 'normal'" She said.

"Yes and that worked out so well. Where was this special school?"

"I am not sure. I think it was out here in California. Her mother was from Santa Barbara."

"Did you know Amy is from Santa Barbara?" Sheldon asked her.

"No I thought you told me she lived in Glendale."

"Well it is where she lived." Sheldon said, letting it hang that he used the past tense. He hoped she didn't catch it. "But she grew up in Santa Barbara from the time she was four."

"Oh, well that is a coincidence isn't it?" Mary said. She was very curious as to why Sheldon was bringing up Samantha when she knew he had her mother's ring to propose to Amy in a week.

"Well what is more than a coincidence is Amy was born in Houston in 1981." He told her.

"She was? Wow that is really something." Mary said. "Why didn't Amy tell you that when you first met?"

"She didn't know." Sheldon told her.

"She didn't know she was born in Houston or she didn't think about it?" Mary asked.

"She didn't know. You see mom Amy is Samantha."

"Amy isn't Samantha." Mary said nervously. "How can she be Samantha?"

"I am confused. You are telling me that Nancy Keller is Amy's mother?" Mary asked, shocked at the revelation her son had just made.

"Yes."

"So Amy is Samantha's sister?" Mary asked.

"No once again, Amy is Samantha. They are the same person."

"I don't think I am understanding this." Mary said yet again.

"Okay mom please listen. I know what happened to Samantha. Her mother didn't take her to a special school. Her mother was being abused by her father and they moved out and away. They moved to California, changed their names and moved on with their lives. Amy was the name her mother changed it to. She remarried and her new husband adopted Amy, thus the name Fowler. Mom I found Samantha. I have been dating her for a year and next weekend I am going to ask her to marry me." He said the last part quieter since Amy was in the next room.

"Sheldon this is amazing. I prayed and prayed that you would find someone special in your life like you had when you were little. I was blessed that you found your friends, Leonard and the boys and even Penny. But I wanted you to find someone whom you could spend the rest of your life with. I always thought you and Samantha were a special pairing, even at the young age you were. This information just tells me that God is working in your life. He brought Samantha back to you."

"I don't think God did that. It was more like a meddling pair of friends and a website." Sheldon told her.

"You see it your way and I will see it mine" She said, but then she realized that Sheldon had mentioned something about Amy's family. "Did you say President Seibert being Amy's family?"

"I did." Sheldon told her. "President Seibert is related to Amy."

"How is that possible?" Mary asked. "You told me you met her family in Santa Barbara. What does President Seibert have to do with any of this?"

"Well to start a new life, Mrs. Fowler, changed her name. Well Mr. Keller, whom I knew him as when I was five, also needed to start a new life. He knew he had done unrepairable damage to his wife and child so he decided to start over. He moved from Texas back to California as well. He also changed his name. He changed it to his mother's maiden name of Seibert. He also changed his first name to Joseph."

"So you are telling me that President Seibert is Amy's biological father, Samuel Keller?" Mary questioned.

"I am." Sheldon answered.

"And you had dinner with him tonight." She said.

"Yes."

"And you know everything that happened?" She asked.

"We do."

"And you still went to dinner at his house? He was a monster." She told him.

"I know. He admits it. He got help. His wife told us he has never laid a hand on her. His daughter was shocked when she found out."

"So he has changed?" She asked.

"He has. He told us he spent a year at a treatment facility and then found counsellors that he is still going to for help."

"Well that is a good thing. I knew he had gone to Houston with the help of your father but we hadn't heard anything else."

"Joe told us that." Sheldon said. "He seems as if he really has changed."

"Well I am glad and I am glad that Amy has found her father after all these years and that you found her again. This really was truly meant to be."

"I agree with you. Now Amy is inviting her mother for lunch tomorrow."

"Oh it will be so wonderful to see her again. I haven't spoken with her in over twenty years. She so wanted to keep in touch but she was afraid Samuel would find her."

"He did." Sheldon told her.

"What? I thought she had made sure to hide from him."

"Yeah well she went home. She only changed her name to her middle name and maiden name so she was easy to find but Joe didn't do anything. All he wanted was to see his daughter before he moved to the east coast."

"Did she let him see her?"

"No. But he caught a glimpse which was enough. He moved to Boston and worked there for a while before coming back to California because of Caltech."

"Did he know who you were?" Mary asked.

"He figured it out. It didn't take much. It is not like my name is common. And he followed Amy's career as well. He knew she was his daughter when she came to interview with him. He knew she was at Harvard when he was there."

"Wow and he didn't tell her until now?"

"No he was afraid and she probably wouldn't have even understood anything if Sandy hadn't told us the week before. I guess he was banking on us finding out or Amy already knowing."

"Wow. Well I hope Nancy will be joining us tomorrow and I will be by to pick you up at around 9. Did you make sure to tell Amy to be there early?"

"She is staying here tonight. We just got back. It will be easier than going all the way home."

"I guess that makes sense. Now don't go sinning the night before church."

"Mom! I thought your God forgives sins?" He asked.

"That may be so. I just wish you would have waited until you married her."

"I know but I can't take it back. Besides I wouldn't want to. I plan on marrying her very soon. I promise."

"Okay Shelly. I will talk to you tomorrow morning then." Mary said.

"Goodnight mom." He said and he hung up the phone. Amy was coming into the room as he hung up.

"Mom is still here. She decided to stay in case I needed her. She can't wait to see your mom." Amy told him.

"My mom is looking forward to it as well. I told her everything."

"Even about us living together?" Amy asked.

"I didn't quite get there, but she knows you are here tonight." Sheldon told her.

"Oh I guess that is a start." Amy said.

"It is. She tried to make me promise I wouldn't sin with you tonight." He laughed.

"I can sleep in Leonard's room if it makes her feel better." She told him.

"I don't think so." He said, pulling her over to him and onto his lap. "I want you to stay in here and what my mother doesn't know won't hurt her."

"Is that so?" Amy said, laughing.

"It is." He said, kissing her.

 **You can deduce what happens next right? Okay well next chapter will have brunch with moms and then we will go to San Francisco. I know you all are waiting for that trip.**

 **Liked it, loved it or hated it? Please leave me a review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: There was so much I wanted to include in this chapter that it took me a while to complete it. I do hope you enjoy the lunch between Sandy and Mary.**

 **There is not much more I have to tell in this story so I am thinking it will be two more chapters after this. Thank you all for your support. I truly appreciate it.**

 **I own nothing.**

Amy woke up first on Sunday morning. Sheldon was wrapped around her body. She realized they had never gotten dressed again after their activities from the previous evening. She began to think about the things Sheldon had done to her and blushed at the fact that Mary would be scandalized. She looked at the time on her nightstand. It was 8:30. She then realized it was 8:30.

"Oh shit!" She screamed.

"Amy language!" Sheldon muttered.

"It's 8:30!" She told him.

"Yeah so. We were up late last night. We deserve to sleep in once in a while." He said.

"I agree but not today." She said.

"Why not?" He asked. "We spent half the night engaging in frenzied lovemaking and I for one am tired."

"Yes but your mother." She tried.

"What does my mother have to do with this?" Then it dawned on him. "Oh shit." He said.

"And you told me to watch my language." She laughed.

"Okay so we have half an hour. Let's make this easy on ourselves and shower together." He suggested.

"Okay but no funny business." She said.

"I'll try." He laughed.

The two showered relatively quickly and Sheldon changed. He went to the kitchen to start breakfast while Amy finished changing. He had just plated the eggs when he heard the knock at the door. He walked over to answer it.

"Good morning Shelly!" Mary greeted him. "I am so glad to see you again."

"Good morning mom. Did you eat breakfast yet?" Sheldon asked. "I just finished making eggs for us."

"I ate at the hotel. Why are you just eating now? I told you I would be here at 9:00." She asked him.

"We overslept." Sheldon told her.

"You didn't set an alarm?" She asked. "Are you trying to get out of your commitment to me?"

"No we just had a late night." Sheldon told her.

"I know what that means. Shelly did I not ask that you refrain from sinning last night?"

"You did but I also know that you claim your god forgives. And besides I am a grown man and if I want to engage in frenzied lovemaking with my girlfriend…" He was cut off by a mortified Amy.

"Sheldon!" She yelled, turning red. "Your mother doesn't need to know details. Good morning Mary. I apologize for us running late. Usually I can't sleep past 7:30."

Mary gave Amy a big hug. "Don't worry about it. Shelly here has always been one to overshare. He gets it from me. Now while I am not pleased with you two sinnin' before marriage, we will all be attending church. Maybe God will forgive your transgressions. So let's eat our breakfast and get there. Then let's have a nice lunch afterward. Amy, is your mother coming to join us? Sheldon told me you were askin' her."

"She is coming and is looking forward to seeing you again." Amy told her.

"I am looking forward to seeing her again too. It has been so long. I still am trying to wrap my head around the fact that you are little Samantha from down the road. I'll tell you God works in mysterious ways. I always prayed that Sheldon would find another girl like Samantha and here He sent Samantha herself."

"Mother, a website brought us together." Sheldon said, bringing his reality back to play. "Not God."

"You believe what you want but I know the truth. Now let's get going." She said.

The three left the apartment and headed to the church Mary always attended when in Pasadena. They were about thirty minutes early for the service so it gave Amy some time to admire how beautiful the church was both inside and outside. The stained glass windows were from top to bottom and the cross in the front was spectacular. Amy had a feeling that Mary wanted her to come so she could see how wonderful it would be for a wedding. It was something she could see her own mother doing so it wasn't outrageous to think Mary would do the same. While Amy never said God didn't exist she know Sheldon did. He would never want something like this for his wedding.

"Excuse me ladies but I must find the bathroom. I will be right back." Sheldon told them. He walked away as Mary and Amy found a pew to sit at. As soon as he walked away, Mary leaned towards Amy. "It is beautiful isn't it? This would be the perfect place for a wedding." It was just as Amy had suspected.

"It is…" Amy told her.

"Now all we have to do is convince Sheldon." Mary said, thinking she had Amy's support in this.

"Oh well, um…" Amy started. "I am not sure this is what I want either."

"Sure you do. What girl hasn't dreamt of having their wedding at a church as beautiful as this?" Mary asked.

"Amy." Sheldon said, coming back from the bathroom. "Mother what are you doing?"

"I was just telling Amy how wonderful this place would be for a wedding." Mary said. "And Amy agreed with me."

"Is this true?" Sheldon asked her. They hadn't really spoken about what they wanted for a wedding but he was pretty sure they were in agreement about not having it in a church.

"It is. I agree the place is beautiful for a wedding but I also told her I wasn't sure if this is what I want." Amy said to him.

"So what are you two planning, a quick ceremony at the courthouse?" Mary asked. "Is anyone going to be allowed to attend?"

"First off, we aren't even engaged so why are we discussing this? Second, if we do decide to get engaged, we will plan our own wedding. All by ourselves. If Amy and I want to go to a courthouse then that is what we will do." Sheldon told Mary. He knew they would never do that but his mother had made him angry.

"But Sheldon…" Mary started but Amy interrupted.

"Mary, I appreciate you wanting to show us this beautiful church. And you are correct when you say it would be a great place for a wedding but not my wedding. If and when Sheldon asks, he is right, we get to plan our day. I will tell my mother the same thing. I know how she can be as well. Believe me when I tell you everyone will be invited. I am not a courthouse kind of girl either." She reassured.

"Okay fine. You win. I won't pressure you to get married in a church." Mary told them.

"Thank you." Amy said, but Sheldon still had his doubts. He knew his mother as well and she caved too easily.

Amy thought the church service was very nice. It reminded her of when she used to go as a child and she told Mary that as well.

"What stopped you from going?" Mary asked as they headed to the diner they were meeting Sandy for lunch at.

"I wanted to stop after my dad died. Before that, I loved going. I loved the hymns and I always had fun in Sunday school even if the other kids thought I was weird. After his death, I went reluctantly with my mother but once I graduated from high school I never attended again, except for the occasional family wedding or funeral. I want you to know it's not that I don't believe in a God, I just don't understand a God that needs to take attendance weekly."

"I understand. I had a hard time going to church after my husband died."

"Really?" Sheldon said. "You acted as though it was the best place on earth."

"Well I didn't want you to think I stopped believing. I saw where you were headed in your faith and I didn't think I was going to be able to make you see the truth but your sister and brother still loved going and I was trying to make things as normal as possible."

"I never knew." He said.

"Yes it was hard. I know your daddy was a hard man and I know he cheated on me and drank too much but I loved him and I was mad when he died. For a while I blamed God for taking him so young but it was his lifestyle that did it. Then I got angry at him for having such a rotten lifestyle."

"I was so angry when my dad died. I can't say I blame him because he was in a car accident and I know it wasn't God's fault but he seemed like the right one to blame. Now that I look back on it and I am older, it was the drunk driver's fault."

"That makes a lot of sense." Sheldon said to her. "I was angry when dad died but mostly because you seemed so lost without him. I never understood why though. He always seemed to be angry with you about something. However Mrs. Fowler told me how good he was to her after Amy's father beat her up. I never knew he didn't hit you. I just assumed."

"I never would have stayed if he had laid a hand on me. Meemaw always wondered why I stayed at all. She used to call what he did verbal abuse. I guess I just loved him so much that I never left. I guess I thought I could change him."

"My mother felt the same way about Joe." Amy told her. "She told me that she thought after that first hit and his apology, things would change."

"I remember it well." Mary said.

"She said you encouraged her to leave."

"I did. She wouldn't listen. She was in love. I, in a way, understood. I probably should have left George but I loved him just like your mom did with Sam."

"Yeah it was sad that she stayed so long." Amy said.

They got to the diner and saw Sandy waiting for them inside.

"Wow she didn't really change her look that much. I expected to see a different person."

"I think she thought just changing our names would keep him away."

"It did, right?" Mary asked.

"Well apparently Joe knew where my grandmother lived and showed up one time when we were there. I was eight at the time. She got all freaked out and he was just there to see me and tell her he was leaving to go to the east coast."

"Oh wow. Well let's not keep her waiting." Mary said.

The three walked inside. Sandy heard the door and turned around. She had a large smile on her face when she saw Mary.

"Oh Mary, it has been so long. I am so happy to see you."

"I still am in awe that these two crazy kids found each other."

They were lead to a table in the corner. Sheldon was pleased they remembered where he and Amy liked to sit when they came in. Sandy continued the conversation after they sat down.

"When Amy told me the name of the man that she had gone out with I was shocked. I mean Sheldon is not a very common name and paired with Cooper it was almost too much for me to take. I looked him up immediately." Sandy told them.

"I am sure it was quite a shock to learn that Sheldon was Amy's childhood friend. I mean if you had stayed in Texas and run into him but all the way in California. What are the odds? God works in mysterious ways is all I have to say. So what have you been doing with your life?"

"Well after I came back to California and changed my name from Nancy to Sandra, I was lost. I wasn't sure I wanted to teach any more since that seemed to have been the cause of my troubles. Then Jerry came back into my life."

"You did tell me about him once when we were discussing our husbands. You told me he was the love of your life but it just never seemed to be in the cards. I am so happy you found your way back to him after Sam."

"Oh me too. Jerry was wonderful and such a great father to Amy. It was such a shame we lost him at such a young age. And a young age for Amy as well. She was only ten."

"Shelly was fourteen when his daddy died. But they were never really close."

"It was still hard." Sheldon told her. "I had no friends to talk to about it."

"Me neither." Amy said.

"And you were so much younger than me." Sheldon said. "That must have been very hard. I was in college so it was hard for me to relate to the students there. I sort of had my siblings for a time but even then when I had to go back to school it was hard."

"It was rough on everyone involved I am sure. For both families." Mary said.

"Anyway, enough sad stuff….what is going on in your life, Mary?" Sandy asked.

"Well I work at the church. I recently met a nice man in my bible study that asked me out to coffee." She said.

"Really? What is his name?" Sandy asked.

"Ron. Let me tell you he has a body." Mary started but Sheldon interrupted.

"Mom I don't think I want to hear this." He said. Amy was giggling.

"Sheldon, you're mother's an attractive woman. You are going to have to get use to the fact that men are going to be interested in her. Besides it has been over 15 years since your father died." Amy pointed out.

"You may be right." He said.

"Okay who are you and what have you done with my son?" Mary laughed.

"I am Sheldon." He said seriously. The three women laughed even harder.

"Yep that is him." Mary said in between giggles.

"I don't get it." Sheldon said.

"I don't expect you do." Mary laughed again.

"Sheldon, your mother isn't used to you being so much in agreement." Amy said, since Sheldon still looked confused.

"Leonard was the same way when I agreed with things he asked." Sheldon said.

"Well Shelly, I think what we are saying is you are getting to be more of an understanding person. I think Amy has had an influence on you." Mary told him.

"I know she has. Amy has made me a more affectionate, open-minded person." He told them.

"She always did. You were such a serious little boy and then Samantha came into your life and you changed. When she left you got very serious again. Even if the two of you were always trying to learn and not play, she still changed you. You hardly ever put down your brother and sister when she was around." Mary said.

"He was five when we left, what do you mean by put down?" Sandy asked.

"Well as I always said the Lord never gives us more than we can handle. And Sheldon, well he was always been intelligent. Thankfully he blessed me with two other children who are dumb as soup. Sheldon like to point it out to them, even when he was two. He even bragged when he beat Missy to being potty trained. He was two at the time. Then Samantha, I mean Amy, came into our lives and things changed for a while. From just before he turned three until you left and he was five, things settled in our lives. I never told you that because you were just so happy Amy had a friend. She was so good for Sheldon and it seems things have picked up right where they left off."

"See I told you." Sheldon said to Amy.

"Told her what?" Sandy asked.

"I told her that I thought we would be married by now if you hadn't moved. I knew then that she was good for me and I was five. She has had that influence on me. I know that sounds crazy and as I am saying it I am thinking the same but I think there is a reason for Amy coming back into my life. And before you say it mom, I am not saying it was God. I just don't know what it was, fate or just a sheer coincidence. But it seems we were always meant to be together." Sheldon said.

"Have we thought Sam might have had an influence?" Sandy suggested.

"Oh God mom, not this again." Amy started to raise her voice.

"Sandy, if I may," Sheldon said. "My two friends put my name on that website almost a year ago. It was not Joe in any way shape or form. I thought he hated me. Why would I have listened to him if he had told me to date? No my friends were pushy with me and I went out. They threatened me with…" He said but stopped because his mother was sitting at the table.

"With the dirty magazines you own?" Mary asked.

"How did you know?" Sheldon asked horrified.

"Oh Sheldon a mother knows these things."

"You thought they were George's magazines! I remember." He said.

"Yes but George was adamant they weren't his and they were not the usual ones I would find in his room. Plus when you had all those cats a year ago, I cleaned up your room remember? They were under your mattress." She laughed.

"I don't have them anymore." He told her.

"I should think not." Mary said. "You have a girlfriend whom you are sinning with."

"You mean living with." Sandy said, forgetting that Mary didn't know.

"You two are living together?" Mary asked. "How long has this been going on?"

"Well…" Amy started but Sheldon interrupted. Amy had no idea how Mary would react.

"Amy's lease is up at the end of this month but she has basically been living at my place since we got back from vacation." Sheldon admitted.

"Well that is wonderful news. Sheldon why didn't you tell me?" Mary asked.

"What?" Sheldon asked, perplexed. "Where's the judgment? Where's the fire and brimstone? Where's the part where you tell us we are going to hell?"

"Sheldon!" Amy yelled. "Let the woman talk."

"Shelly, I can't say I am thrilled you are living together out of wedlock but I want you to be happy and I know Amy makes you happy. I just hope that someday you do the right thing by her and get married."

"Wow. I must say I am impressed mom. I really thought you would have more to say on this matter." Sheldon said. He knew his mom knew of the plan to ask Amy while in San Francisco so he wasn't going to bring it up here.

"Just marry her eventually okay." Mary said.

"I agree." Sandy chimed in also.

"Does anyone want my opinion on that?" Amy asked.

"Of course we do." Sandy said. "What is your opinion?"

"I am very pleased with our current situation. If we decide to get married we will get married but I don't want any pressure from either of you, understood?"

"Yes" They both said. Sheldon smiled.

"Okay so now that we are settled with that, Sandy, I swear I had no idea who Joe was, other than my boss, until he approached us two weeks ago. If he had some crazy plan to bring us together, is that really a bad thing? We are together. Joe has been nothing but kind to both of us since revealing himself. I honestly think he has changed."

"Please mom, I don't want to keep dredging this up. I want to get to know him and my siblings just like I told you last night. I know you have doubts, and I understand that but can you try and keep them to yourself?"

"Okay I promise I will try. It is just every time I think about the fact that you work for him, my memories of him resurface."

"I can see it being hard for your mother having just found out that he is in the area. Sandy, would you think about maybe going and seeing him for yourself? Maybe get some closure since you left so abruptly all those years ago."

"I don't know." Sandy said. "I admit, I was terrified when I left and when I saw him a few years later. I trust what Amy and Sheldon are telling me about him. Maybe I should see him and have a talk with him about what happened. It may help."

"I think that is a good idea." Amy chimed in. Sheldon nodded his head in agreement.

"I will think about it. It is not like I don't know where he is now." Sandy laughed.

"So what is good here?" Mary asked, ending that part of the conversation.

They ordered their lunch and continued talking for another hour. Sandy told Mary about Michael and Dave and how much Dave admired Sheldon. Mary laughed at the story. Soon enough lunch was over and they needed to leave because there was a line waiting for tables.

"So when will you be back in California?" Sandy asked Mary.

"Oh I have no idea." Mary told her. "I try and get out here at least once a year. I would like it to be more but travel expenses."

"You know what, we are planning a trip to Texas around Thanksgiving, and maybe Sandy could join us." Sheldon suggested.

"Oh that would be lovely. I know Meemaw would be happy to see you again and she is really looking forward to meeting Amy." Mary said.

"I will think about it." Sandy said. "I usually spend Thanksgiving with my sister and her family but I think spending it with old friends is just as good."

"Well you are welcome any time." Mary told her. "Now I need to get back to my hotel room and get packed. I have a car picking me up at 5."

"I could take you to the airport." Amy told her.

"There is no need for that. I called yesterday when we arrived back from the cruise. This was already planned out." She told Amy. "But I will say my goodbyes to you and Sheldon when you drop me off. Now Nancy, I mean Sandy, here is my number." She handed her a piece of paper with her phone number on it. "Call me anytime and we can catch up more." She gave her a hug once they got to Sandy's car."

Sandy hugged both Sheldon and Amy and got in her car. "Call me when you get back from San Francisco." She told Amy. "I can't wait to hear about your trip."

"I will mom." Amy said to her. "We should be back sometime Monday evening."

"Okay I look forward to hearing from you." She drove away waving goodbye.

Sheldon and Amy dropped Mary off at her hotel.

"Are you sure you don't want me to drive you?" Amy asked. "It is no trouble."

"No that is okay. I want to rest a bit before the car gets here. You guys go home and relax." Mary told them.

"If you are sure." Amy said.

"I am." Mary said. "Amy do you mind waiting in the car while I talk to my son?"

"Sure no problem." Amy said and walked out of the room. She had a bad feeling that Sheldon was about to get in trouble for living out of wedlock with her.

After Amy left the room Mary went over to her suitcase. She handed Sheldon a box that contained a very important item he needed for the following weekend.

"I wasn't sure how I was going to get it to you. Meemaw told me to mail it to you but once I figured out I would be around right before your trip, I thought it would be safer to just bring it with me." She told him.

"Thank you so much." Sheldon said, opening the box. "Do you think she will like it?"

"She is going to love it as much as she loves you." Mary said. "Oh Shelly I am so happy for you. You found your soul mate."

"Mom you know I don't believe in soul mates." He said.

"Well whatever you want to call her, Amy, to me, is the only woman who would ever have brought out this in you. I felt that way about Samantha even if you were very young. And Amy is Samantha. So I was right."

"I guess you were." He said. "Now I must get going before Amy thinks we are up to something."

"What are you going to tell her I wanted?" Mary asked.

"I can tell her you were more upset than you let on about us living together." He answered.

"Well I am a bit upset that you didn't tell me." Mary told him.

"I know but I wasn't sure you would accept it without us being married."

"Well you will be rectifying that soon so I can deal with it for now." She said. "Now get going. Call me when she says yes."

"I will mom. Thanks for everything." He said. He gave her a hug and left. He placed the ring in his pocket and hoped Amy wouldn't notice. He walked out to the car.

"Everything alright?" Amy asked when he got in to the car.

"Yes, mom was just more upset than we thought about us living together. She made me promise that we would get married." He lied. He tried not to look at Amy as he was a terrible liar and she could always tell but his face wasn't twitching.

"I had a feeling that was what she wanted. I hope she wasn't too harsh."

"She wasn't. I simply told her the same thing you said. If and when we decide to get married it will be on our terms not hers."

"Thank you." She said.

"For what?" He asked.

"Everything." She said. She drove away from the hotel and headed back to their home. She was so grateful to have him in her life. She could care less if there was a ring or not. She just wanted him and knew that he wanted her.

 **So I didn't forget about Ramona and her knowing about Seibert. Monday morning at work will be interesting. And what will Sheldon say when he hears about her being back. I think I may use the story they used in the actual show to explain her reappearance. It is canon so why not.**

 **Okay so for those of you following my other two stories...as soon as I have completed this one I will go back to those. I am easing my way back into the writing after my hiatus. I just wanted to concentrate on one at a time.**

 **Reviews help me know you are all still reading this drabble.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Okay I am back. I have no excuses except I am lazy. It is summer and I am off so I should have plenty of time to write my stories but sadly I found other things to do instead. Anyway I hope some of you are still here and reading. I will be writing this week as I am dog sitting for my sister while she takes my kids on vacation so I am free to do what I can. I thought this would be the last chapter but it is not. There will be one more on this one after this. I forgot about Ramona...I know after the finale we don't want to hear about her but I wrote her in before that was aired.**

 **So here it is...I don't own the characters.**

 _She could care less if there was a ring or not. She just wanted him and knew that he wanted her._

Amy woke up on Monday morning in a good mood. Her mother had tentatively agreed to leave her alone about Joe. She even said she may meet with him and get some closure to their relationship. It had been a good weekend. She went to work in a very good mood.

Sheldon had woken up and felt good about what had happened over the weekend as well. He was happy that the dinner with Joe had gone smoothly. The reunion between his mother and Sandy was terrific. He was looking forward to the week ahead.

The two drove into work talking about their work and how they were looking forward to going to San Francisco.

"So what are we going to do when we go to San Francisco?" Amy asked. "I haven't been since I was little."

"Oh there is Alcatraz, Fisherman's Wharf, and we can ride the cable cars." Sheldon told her excitedly. "Oh and I booked a sunset cruise for us on Sunday. It will take us all around the bay."

"You booked a sunset cruise?" Amy questioned.

"I did." Sheldon said.

"That sounds very romantic." She pointed out.

"You sound surprised." He said.

"Well…" She started. "It's not that you aren't romantic, it's just…"

"Okay okay," He said. "I get it. I don't always show it. Sunday is exactly one year since we met so I thought I would do something special."

"That is very sweet. I look forward to it." She was so glad she met a man who had a good memory for dates. She had seen many movies where men didn't remember important dates. She didn't know if that was normal but since it was in many movies it must be a common thing.

"Me too." He smiled. His plan was to propose on the cruise, possibly when they were admiring the Golden Gate Bridge.

When they arrived at work they made plans to meet at 1 for lunch. Amy headed to her lab and set up for the day. Hannah arrived a short time later followed by her other two colleagues. Amy felt that everyone was looking at her whenever she turned her back. She also heard muffled whispers. She asked Hannah if she knew what was going on but Hannah was as perplexed as she was. She decided to ask them what was going on. She walked back to Dr. Hopkin's office to speak with them. When she got there, she overheard their conversation.

"No wonder he didn't look at other universities and hired her right away." Dr. Gunderson said.

"Now we don't know that he didn't look." Dr. Hopkins said.

"He told me she was the only candidate from UCLA and she was more than qualified. I asked if he had put out the request at other universities and he told me he didn't think it was necessary after meeting her." He told her.

"Well she is very qualified. I can't imagine the only reason she was hired was because of that." She said.

"Because of what?" Amy asked, walking in and not caring that they knew she had overheard the conversation. She wanted to know why they thought others should have been looked at. She thought she was doing a good job. "I couldn't help but overhear you. Dr. Hernandez at UCLA set up an interview with myself and President Seibert. I am aware that I was the only one from UCLA that applied but how is that my fault? I thought I was doing a good job here. Now I find you talking about me behind my back and questioning why no one else was interviewed. I thought I was out of high school. I guess I was wrong." She said and started to leave. She was pissed.

"Amy wait." Dr. Hopkins called.

"No I have been shunned my entire life even in my first job at UCLA. I mean my colleagues were cordial but until Hannah came around I had no friends. I thought I could start from scratch here. I have friends now because of my boyfriend and I felt that helped me talk to people differently. But of course not. I am questioned about why I got the job."

"Amy is President Seibert your father?" Dr. Gunderson came right out and asked her.

"Where did you hear that?" Amy asked shocked. She looked at Hannah, who had walked out of the lab to see what was going on.

"I heard it from Bert in Geology." Dr. Hopkins told her.

"I heard from Kripke." Dr. Gunderson said.

"But where did they hear it?" Amy asked. The two looked at her. "Okay, yes, I am his daughter but honestly I just found out."

"It's true." Hannah told them. "I was there when she found out. It was after our first week here."

"How did you not know he was your father?" Dr. Hopkins asked.

Amy told them the whole story about how she had found out that her dad, Jerry, was her adoptive father and that President Seibert and her mother had been married before and she left him and moved back to California. She left the part about Joe being abusive and let them think what wanted about why he gave up his rights to her.

"What made your mother tell you now?" Dr. Hopkins asked. "I mean, she never felt the need before and then out of the blue she informs you that he was not your father." She said, referring to Jerry Fowler.

"Well that is even a longer story." Amy told them. "You see Sheldon recognized me as a child because apparently I am his long lost friend from childhood, Samantha." She said.

"Excuse me?" Dr. Hopkins asked.

"My mother also changed my name because she always hated the name he gave me." Amy told her. "I was born Samantha Jo Keller, mom changed it to Amy Farrah and when dad adopted me it became Fowler."

"But President Seibert…." Dr. Gunderson started, pointing out his last name.

"Yes he also changed his name." Amy said. She figured she might as well tell them the truth. "He needed to start over as well. He changed his name to Seibert after he left Texas. I was skeptical at first as well but mom confirmed it to me. Now that you know the whole story, can we get back to work."

"Yes, of course. I am sorry Amy. We didn't mean to imply that the only reason you go the job was because of your father. You are doing a wonderful job here and I hope you will stay on after this study is over." Dr. Hopkins told her.

"I am planning on doing just that." Amy said.

They spent the rest of the morning looking at the data from the previous week.

Sheldon was having a great morning. He was able to solve three equations that he had left on his board on Friday and his mood was getting better as it got close to 1:00. Around 12:30, there was a knock on the door. He looked at the clock and thought maybe Amy had found an early stopping point and came down to surprise him.

"Come in." He called, his back turned from the door since he was looking at his whiteboard.

"Are you free for lunch?" Ramona asked him.

Sheldon turned around slowly, not recognizing the voice. His eyes widened as he saw who was standing at his door.

"Ramona?" Sheldon questioned. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I work here now."

"Since when?" Sheldon asked, horrified. He was thinking he may have to speak to his future father-in-law about this move.

"I started on Friday." Ramona said. "I came by to see you but you were with someone."

"Well be that as it may, there is no reason for you to ever come back to this office again. I will be sure that we will never have to work together."

"How would you do that?" Ramona asked. She was hoping he would say Seibert.

"I am a senior theoretical physicist, I think I can pick who I want to work with and who I do not want to work with." He said.

"Well what if I told you that Dr. Gablehauser already told me that I could work on whatever project sounded good to me. I, of course, immediately asked him what you were working on."

"That will not happen." He said. "Besides, I just finished a project and have nothing coming up. As a matter of fact, my girlfriend and I have been talking about collaborating on something real soon." Sheldon lied.

"Oh really? What would that be?" Ramona asked.

"Well recently I have thought about doing some experiments to show that the signal to move a muscle occurs before you even decide to move it. Of course that would happen after my addiction study." Amy said, walking in Sheldon's office. She had no idea who this woman was and why Sheldon was clearly lying to her but she decided to play along.

"That's right. She is going to attempt to pinpoint where consciousness resides in the brain. And that applies to the measurement problem in quantum mechanics." Sheldon told Ramona.

"Oh that is very interesting. I would so want to help you on the math for that." Ramona said.

"Whoa whoa whoa…." Amy said. "First, who are you? And second, why the interest in what Sheldon may or may not work on in the near future. I am still about a month away from finishing my addiction study. And I will have to get approval from Dr. Hopkins and President Seibert before starting it."

"No doubt he will give his approval." Ramona said.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Sheldon asked.

"Okay before she answers that, who are you?" Amy asked again.

"Oh my name is Ramona Nowitski." Ramona told her.

"Did you say Ramona?" Amy asked. "As in Sheldon's ex Ramona?"

"Well technically he never really said we weren't dating anymore." Ramona tried.

"Bullshit!" Sheldon said.

"Sheldon language" Amy exclaimed.

"I'm sorry Amy. She is just a pathological liar. She and I dated briefly about three years ago but she was only using me to get notoriety by sharing credit for my paper."

"That I helped you complete!" Ramona yelled.

"You encouraged me, alienated me from my friends and accused one of my best friends of being in love with me." He said to her. "So yeah, I ended things with you when you wanted your name on my paper. I may have included you if you hadn't persisted that you did the work as well. Then what you said to that lovely student Kathy afterwards."

"I only told her the truth." Ramona said.

"As did I, minutes before you walked in to my office that morning. She was there discussing the paper and you came in calling her all kinds of nasty names. And accused me of moving on. Which by the way was not any of your business."

"Well Gablehauser said I could work on any project I wanted. So I want in on this." She said.

"No." Amy said.

"What do you mean?" Ramona asked sweetly.

"I mean there is no way in hell you will work with me or Sheldon anytime in the near future." Amy explained.

"So I guess you will run to your daddy and tell him I am being mean." Ramona said.

"What did you say?" Sheldon asked.

"Oh all I said was Amy here will go and tell on me to her daddy and she will get her way." Ramona told him.

"And who is my father?" Amy asked.

"Don't play dumb with me. I heard you the other night. Seibert is your father."

"So you are the one that told everyone." Amy said.

"I didn't have to. I told one person." Ramona pointed out.

"Kripke." Amy figured out.

"Kripke knows?" Sheldon asked, shocked.

"Sheldon, everyone knows. This morning Lily and Hugo were talking behind my back and I confronted them. They told me they heard Seibert was my father."

Just as Sheldon was about to say something, there was a knock at his door.

"Enter." Sheldon said.

"You are never going to believe what I just heard." Raj said walking in. He was followed by Howard and Leonard.

"Let me guess, you heard Seibert is my father." Amy said.

"Yeah I heard it from Leslie." He said.

"Professor Crawley asked me if it was true when I ran into him in the cafeteria." Leonard told them.

"Dr. Marks told me the rumor." Howard said.

"This is a disaster." Sheldon said.

"Why?" Amy asked. "People were going to find out eventually. I mean I wish it was a little later than a week after I found out but now that it is out, no big deal."

"No big deal?" Sheldon asked. "Everyone is going to think you get preferential treatment because of this."

"Who cares? We know the truth so that is all that matters. Oh and by the way Ramona, in the case of you, yes I will run to my daddy, as you put it, and ask him to make sure you stay away from Sheldon." Amy looked directly at her. "That is unless you can do it all by yourself."

"Fine!" Ramona said and stormed out of Sheldon's office.

"Wow Amy, good for you." Leonard said.

"Well I think for good measure I may go and talk to Joe." Amy said. "Just to give him a heads up. Because we know she is going to go to Gablehauser. If he has already told her that she can work anywhere then we know she will plead with him for this project, which by the way does not exist, although I wouldn't mind working with you Sheldon."

"Yeah sorry about that. I just wanted nothing to do with her." He said to her.

"That is fine. It is a good thing I can think fast on my feet."

"You made that up?" Sheldon asked astonished.

"Well not exactly. It is something I have been thinking about doing. Like I said, after the addiction study is complete."

"Well I want in then." He said.

"If that is going to be the case we will need to set some serious ground rules." Amy laughed.

"Yeah like no one can use their sexuality to get their way." Sheldon said.

"Um guys, way too much information here." Howard said.

"Oh right sorry." Amy said, laughing. "But rules will be set if we are going to work together and live together."

"Agreed." Sheldon said. "Now shall we go to lunch?"

"Yes." Amy said.

The five went down to the cafeteria. When they walked in, all conversation stopped.

"I was afraid of this." Leonard said.

"Let me take care of this." Sheldon said. "Okay everyone listen up. I have just heard that several of you in here are talking about my girlfriend and her relationship with President Seibert. I just want to say shame on all of you. We're scientists. Our minds should be focused on the advancement of human knowledge, not details about people's personal lives."

"You know what he's right." Bert stood up to speak. "I heard this rumor on Friday and instead of talking to Amy about it, I just spread it around. I am sorry."

"Thank you Bert. You're a good man. It's a shame your girlfriend only sleeps with you once a year." The rest of the cafeteria looked at him.

"Um, that doesn't paint me in the best light." Bert told him.

"Oh right sorry." Sheldon said. "Bert's girlfriend has regular coitus with him. And he is so good, she tips him a dollar. Better?"

"Not really." Bert said and sat back down.

"All right to sum up, focus on science, keep your noses out of other people's business and for a good time call Bert." Sheldon said and he sat down at the table.

"Thank you Sheldon." Amy said.

"Anytime." He said to her.

They finished their lunches, went back to work and finished the rest of the day. No one else bothered Amy or Sheldon about Seibert being Amy's father.

The rest of the work week flew by fast. Amy was really getting excited about the long weekend to San Francisco. The two had decided to fly up on Friday afternoon and come back on the train on Monday. Around two on Friday, Sheldon walked down to Amy's office. On his way he ran into Dr. Gablehauser.

"Dr. Cooper can I have a word?" He asked Sheldon.

"Actually, I am kind of in a hurry. I have to get down to Amy's office. We have a 5 o'clock flight this afternoon." Sheldon said.

"Okay well this won't take long, so I will walk with you."

"That is fine, what can I do for you?" Sheldon asked.

"Well Dr. Nowitski came to see me on Wednesday about a project that you and Dr. Fowler are collaborating on."

"Well sir, we haven't even been approved for the study yet. And to be honest, I don't want to work with Dr. Nowitski. It has nothing to do with her degrees or any of that, just so you know. A few years back she encouraged me on a paper I wrote and then wanted to share credit with me."

"I take it that didn't go her way." Dr. Gablehauser said.

"No. I kicked her out of my apartment and promptly ended my relationship with her. To be honest, I am not sure what her intentions are towards me now. She did not take the break up well. She even tried to tell Amy that I never ended the relationship the other day. I have a feeling she would like to start something up again."

"She knows about Amy and still wants a relationship with you?" He asked.

"I don't know and I am not really in the mood to find out. So if Amy and I do get approved to do this project, I do not want her working with us."

"I was going to tell you that I wasn't going to allow it anyway since Amy still is working on the addiction study. I was going to have you work with her on a grant for a new fusion reactor."

"I thought Barry Kripke was doing that." Sheldon said.

"He was but I told him that he would have to work with you since you had plans to do that as well and he didn't have any interest but now you have a project planned so maybe I will have Dr. Nowitski work with Dr. Kripke on the proposal."

"That sounds good but like I said we have not been approved."

"You will be. I talked to President Seibert and he has already said it sounds like a good idea. Apparently Amy also has talked to him and told him all about her idea."

"Well that is great. Now sir, I really must get going before Amy sends out a search party."

"Of course. Have a nice weekend, Dr. Cooper."

"You as well, Dr. Gablehauser."

Sheldon walked into Amy's office. She was just hanging up her lab coat and grabbing her purse when he arrived.

"Ready to go?" He asked.

"Absolutely." She said.

The two left the building and headed out for a long romantic weekend.

 **One more to go and there will be a romantic proposal. I didn't want to make Ramona like the show, although when I wrote her in originally I was thinking about going there with her. After the finale I just wanted her to stir up some trouble. I hope you like that I have incorporated all seasons into this story and having Ramona work with Kripke on the grant Sheldon originally worked on seemed to be a good compromise.**

 **Anyway if you liked it please leave me a review.**

 **Thanks.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey all,**

 **I just want to thank each and every one of you who have reached out asking me about my stories. I have had a bit of a rough year and I know it doesn't compare to some others but it affected me to the point where writing seemed to not matter. I thought I was going to be able to catch up on all three of my stories over the summer but then I just never wanted to turn the computer on to work. I was just done for a while. I didn't write or read anything. I have a lot to catch up on. But I am working my way slowly back into it and this chapter took about two weeks to write completely. I hope I did it justice. I will have one more chapter after this that I hope won't take two weeks but less but I will not promise anything. I have it worked out in my head , I just need to put it down on paper.**

 **So without further ado, here is the almost conclusion to Forecasting an Engagement.**

 ** _As usual I don't own these characters:_**

 _Sheldon walked into Amy's office. She was just hanging up her lab coat and grabbing her purse when he arrived._

" _Ready to go?" He asked._

" _Absolutely." She said._

 _The two left the building and headed out for a long romantic weekend._

The flight to San Francisco was mostly uneventful. There was some issues before they even took off when Sheldon made a huge fuss over sitting in front of children. He was afraid they would kick his seat the entire flight. He however had gone to the wrong seats. They were sitting two rows behind the children. Amy profusely apologized to the parents for Sheldon's behavior. She was slightly mortified. She even considered giving him something to relax but thought better of it after thinking about how he reacted to drinking on occasion. She had seen the YouTube video when he had to give a speech because he won some kind of award. Penny thought it was hysterical. Amy kind of felt bad for him but at the same time she did think it was rather funny. She didn't need any repeat performances this weekend. It turned out fine without any help from her end. After the tantrum he threw about the seats, he settled in with his phone and watched Sponge Bob.

Once they arrived in San Francisco, they picked up the car they rented and Sheldon gave Amy directions to the hotel where they were staying. When she pulled up she was shocked. She had been looking at different places they could stay when Sheldon had first brought up the trip and she had been hoping to talk him into staying near Fisherman's Wharf but then he told her he would take care of the whole thing. She didn't need to worry about it. One of the places she had looked at was now before her, The Loews Regency. She had checked out the prices and they were spectacularly high so she had quickly forgotten about booking it. Now she was here.

"Are we really staying here?" She asked him shocked.

"Of course we are, why else would I have directed you here?" He said to her.

"But it is really expensive." She told him.

"I told you not to worry about anything this weekend. I have no problems paying for this place."

"Sheldon, I would have been happy with a plain boring room with a bed." She said. "You didn't need to break the bank for us."

"But that is what we have every night. Besides, it is our anniversary weekend. I wanted to do something special."

"If you are sure." She said.

"I am now let's go check in."

They parked the car and Sheldon told her to wait because he had gotten her a parking permit as well. He knew that parking was going to be a problem in the heart of the city so spending the extra money was worth it.

"Wow you thought of everything." She told him as they headed back into the hotel to their room.

"I remember when we came here a few years back and parking was terrible for Leonard."

"You came to this hotel before?" She asked, curiously.

"Not this particular hotel but one close by. Leonard, Howard, Raj and I came up for a weekend about two years ago."

"For what reason?" She asked.

"We came for a symposium. There were discussions on bioorganic cellular computer devices, the advancements in multi-threaded task completion, plus a roundtable on the non-equilibrium Green's function approach to the photoionization process in atoms. And the keynote speaker was George Smoot."

"That sounds work related not vacation related."

"Well in a way it was but we did come because we wanted to come not because we were forced by work to be here. Plus we rode the train and saw Summer Glau. And we did go to Alcatraz." He added at the end.

"Who's Summer Glau?" She asked him.

"She was in the Sarah Connor Chronicles and Firefly" He told her. "You watched Firefly with me and said you liked it."

"I did like it. I am just not as good with the names of actors and actresses like you are. Which one did she play?"

"She was River." He answered

"And you saw her here in San Francisco?"

"Actually she was riding the train. Raj and Howard tried and failed miserably to hit on her. She actually broke Howard's phone when he tried to kiss her while taking a picture."

"Like Penny did to his nose when he tried that with her." She stated.

"When did that happen?" Sheldon asked her.

"Wait, you have an eidetic memory and you don't remember that happening?"

"I remember when Howard broke his nose but he said he slipped in the tub. It was when Penny told Howard he was a loser who had no game and he was going to wind up alone. He was hitting on her again. Come to think of it, that happened a few weeks before the Summer Glau incident. Geez, you'd think he'd learn."

"Yeah well anyway, Penny said he was going on and on about how all these girls were cruel to him and she complimented him and said he had some good in him. Apparently he took that the wrong way and tried to kiss him. She then sucker punched him in the face."

"Well good for Penny. He did stop hitting on her afterwards. Of course she started dating Leonard about three months later. And then she introduced him to Bernadette."

"And now they are married. So I guess it all worked out in the end."

"I guess so. They seem happy. I just hope they don't procreate any time soon." He said.

"I am not sure they will be at all. Bernadette hates kids. I don't think she will ever have them."

"Oh Howard told her he would stay home so she could work. I mean she makes way more money than he does."

"Can you see Howard raising a child?" Amy asked him.

"No that is why I said what I said." He laughed.

"Good point." She laughed along with him.

They walked in the lobby and headed up to their room. Amy was still amazed that they were staying there. When Sheldon opened the door to the room she gasped. The view was spectacular. She could see both the Golden Gate and Bay Bridges out the window. She was in awe. This place was breathtaking.

"Oh wow. This place is unreal." She said as she stared in disbelief at the view.

"How can it be unreal if we are standing in it?" He asked.

"Sheldon, I didn't mean literally unreal….I meant it was beautiful, spectacular, amazing, perfect and many other things. It was just a word."

"Oh you were using slang. Amy, you know how I feel about slang."

"It wasn't slang." She started but saw his face. "Fine, but Sheldon this place really is amazing. I don't know why you thought we had to go all out. I mean this looks like a honeymoon suite."

"It is." Sheldon told her.

"Why would you book the honeymoon suite? We aren't married."

"Now who is taking things literally? Just because it is called the honeymoon suite doesn't mean we have to be on our honeymoon. I have to be honest, I asked the guys what type of hotel room I should book and they all said a room is a room. But then I went to Penny and she told me to book this as it was very romantic. I am not very good at romance in case you haven't figured that out yet."

"I have been with you for a year and you have been very romantic. You waited until I was ready for a relationship, you waited to be intimate and most importantly you stuck up for me with my family."

"Those things don't make me romantic." He said.

"Well if not romantic then certainly a gentleman. Penny may have given you this idea but you have the rest down pat. The girls are jealous of the things you do for me. Can you see Howard saying the things he said to Nick?" She laughed.

"No he would have needed a pint of Pepto Bismol afterwards. I remember when we went to get money from Penny's monster of an ex Kurt. Koothrapali was ready to pee himself and Wolowitz was ready to throw up. It was not a pretty site. When we went to Todd Zarnecki's to get my World of Warcraft stuff, Wolowitz was no help at all."

"Didn't Penny get that stuff back from him?" She asked.

"Yes after she kicked him in the groin." He laughed.

"That sounds effective." She laughed with him.

"It was." He said.

"So my point is you stuck up for me when no one ever did before. I took a lot of crap from my cousins for years. You took care of that for me. For me that was very romantic, even if not in the traditional sense of the word. "

"Well let me be more traditional this weekend." He said.

"I can live with that." She said. "So what are you in the mood to eat tonight? I think I saw a Chinese place up the road. We could go get food and bring it back. Then we could watch a movie or something."

"I like the idea of the or something." He said, suggestively. "But first food. Chinese sounds great."

They headed out and found the place Amy had seen. They decided to eat in and take a walk around the wharf. They talked about what they were going to do the next day, took some pictures of Alcatraz from the wharf and headed back to the hotel.

Amy found a robe in the closet and put it on so she could take a shower. She handed Sheldon his as if she was hinting that he should join her. He got the hint and they showered together, slowly washing each other and teasing parts as they did so. They got out and dried each other and Sheldon led her to the bed where they made love for the better part of the night.

When they woke up the next morning, Sheldon had a surprise for Amy. He had paid for a spa treatment, which included a massage, manicure and pedicure.

"I thought we were going to spend the day together." She said to him.

"We are, just after 2. I have a few things I need to make sure are taken care of and you get to be pampered for a couple of hours. Afterwards, we are taking the ferry across to Alcatraz."

"What kind of things?" She asked.

"I have to make sure we have all our reservations taken care of. You go have fun and then we will meet up after you have been treated."

"I thought the reservations were already made?"

"They are, I just have to call and be sure that we have everything we want."

"What are you up to?" She asked.

"Just making sure we have the best weekend." He told her. He was trying to avoid looking her directly in the eyes because he was lying. He needed her out of the room so he could call all their friends to make sure they were coming. If he left she would be even more suspicious than now. Penny had given him the idea to treat her to a spa day. Of course it was also her idea that they all be there when he proposed to Amy. He knew he never should have told her. But the more he thought about it, the more he liked the idea of his friends sharing in the moment. He remembered how Howard had proposed in front of all of them.

"We will and we don't have to be separated to do so. I don't need a manicure or a pedicure and I especially don't need a massage."

"Nonsense. What woman doesn't like to get pampered? Listen, if you don't want the massage you can cancel it, but get the manicure and pedicure. I remember how much fun you had when you did it with the girls a few weeks ago. Then we can meet at noon instead of two, deal?"

"You know you are a terrible liar. But I don't think I am going to change your mind about this so I will go and have my nails done. I just hope you aren't doing something crazy."

"Why would I do something crazy? I am a perfectly sane person." He said to her.

"You know what I mean. I just want these couple of days to be carefree. We don't have to go all out to enjoy ourselves."

"You are right as usual. Now go get ready, you have an appointment in an hour. And I am hungry."

The two showered and got ready for their day. They ate breakfast in the restaurant at the hotel and then Amy went for her spa treatments. Sheldon headed back to the room to make his phone calls. He called Raj first since he knew he would have the most to say.

"Good morning Raj. I was calling to make sure you are definitely coming tomorrow night to San Francisco." Sheldon said to him after he answered the phone.

"Yes Sheldon I am coming. We all are coming and we are so excited. Well I am anyway. I can't believe you are going to propose to Amy. I knew she was the one when we set you up on that blind date."

"You didn't set me up on a blind date. You blackmailed me with dirty magazines and forced me to meet her."

"And see what happened. Now you are in love and ready to get married." Raj told him. "If I hadn't put your name on that site…"

"I would still be fine." Sheldon interrupted.

"Come on Sheldon. Are you telling me that meeting Amy hasn't meant anything to you? I don't believe it. A year ago you were existing. Now you are living. Amy did that for you."

"Perhaps you are right but I still maintain I would be fine if Amy had never entered my life. But I will say my life is much improved with her."

"Sure it is. Now where is she that you are able to have such a lengthy conversation with me. Please don't tell me you left her in a hotel room while you made some excuse."

"Of course not. Amy is at the spa getting a manicure and pedicure."

"Oh perfect. She should get a massage too. Those things are amazing."

"She chose not to get one. I told her she should." Sheldon told him.

"Oh well her loss. Listen, I will see you tomorrow on the sunset cruise. You don't have to call the others, we all have the same plane reservation and know exactly where to be. There is no need to bug anyone about it."

"I am glad to hear that but I still must talk to Leonard."

"Alright well I will see you tomorrow." Raj told him and hung up.

Sheldon took Raj's advice and decided not to call Howard. He trusted that they would be there the next day but he did need to speak with Penny and Leonard. So he called them.

"Hey buddy how is San Francisco?" Leonard asked when he answered the phone.

"Well we haven't seen much of it yet but the weather looks good for Alcatraz later." Sheldon told him. "I am calling to confirm that you made all the arrangements for tomorrow night."

"Of course I did. It is all planned. We have a 1pm flight from Burbank that lands in San Francisco at around 2:30, give or take a few minutes, we are staying at the Omni Hotel. You said it is near where you are staying."

"It is about a mile up the road. We passed it coming in last night."

"So we are checking in there and then we are heading to Fisherman's Wharf for the Red and White Fleet cruise around the bay at 6pm. We are going to surprise Amy when we all get seated at the same table, which I took care of already. They were super nice about the whole thing when I called."

"Terrific. Then after dinner we will be close enough to the bridge we can go out and take pictures then I will propose while we are taking pictures. I will find the perfect opportunity."

"It sounds perfect. Way better than I did to Penny. You are doing it right."

"Thanks. I am so glad you guys are going to be there. You were the first friends Amy ever had and she will be so grateful you are here to share the moment."

"What moment?" Amy asked coming back in the room earlier than expected. "Who are you talking to?"

 **What do you think? Will Sheldon be able to wiggle his way out of this one? Okay please leave me a review to let me know you have read it. And now back to the writing table...**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hey folks! I know I know I thought I would be done this little tale a long time ago but things just keep getting in the way. I assure you I have been working on it from time to time and then putting it aside for real life. But here is the penultimate chapter. Yes I had hoped this would be the last but I think ending the story on the cruise by itself will be much better. So here it is...**

 **As always I don't own these characters. I like to take them out to play.**

" _It sounds perfect. Way better than I did to Penny. You are doing it right."_

" _Thanks. I am so glad you guys are going to be there. You were the first friends Amy ever had and she will be so grateful you are here to share the moment."_

" _What moment?" Amy asked coming back in the room earlier than expected. "Who are you talking to?"_

"I'm going to let you go." Leonard said, hearing Amy on the other end. "See you tomorrow." And he hung up.

"Amy, I didn't hear you." He said quickly putting his phone away. "Why are you back so soon?"

"They were slow so I finished quickly." Ignoring the fact he said he didn't hear her. He had amazing hearing. She found it hard to believe he hadn't heard her unlocking the door to the room. He was hiding something from her and she was going to get to the bottom of it. "So who were you talking to?" She asked again.

"Leonard." Sheldon asked honestly.

"What was so important that you had to speak to Leonard? You told me you were going to be calling to confirm our reservations for tomorrow evening. In fact, you were very eager to get me out of here this morning. What are you up to?"

"I did call the cruise company but they weren't open so I thought I would check in with Leonard since I had some time to kill until you got back. I just wasn't expecting you so soon. You took me by surprise."

"I guess that makes sense." She said to him. Sheldon breathed a sigh of relief. "But that doesn't explain what moment you were talking about with him. What did you mean by that?"

"I told him I could think of anything else at the moment. He asked me if there was anything else he could do for me. He seemed a little annoyed actually." He was unsure if Amy had heard the part about sharing the moment. Since she hadn't mentioned it maybe all she heard was moment. He still couldn't believe his normally good hearing had failed him.

Amy could have sworn she heard something different but she had only heard parts of Sheldon's conversation from the hallway so maybe she hadn't heard the word share and he was just checking on Leonard. It actually made sense and Leonard was probably really annoyed that Sheldon felt the need to call.

"He was probably annoyed because he was being sarcastic. He probably only asked because you were rattling off a bunch of assignments for him to complete." She explained.

"You know what? He did have that sarcastic tone. You are probably right. He probably didn't even check on the apartment like I asked him to do." Sheldon was so relieved Amy was believing this lie. He couldn't even feel the ticks he normally got when lying. It was probably because Leonard was a bit annoyed that he had been checking on him to make sure everything was going to his plans.

"That is probably true. You know Leonard will keep an eye on the apartment and he can go in anytime as technically he still lives there so he didn't need to be checked on."

"I guess you are right. So since you are finished early shall we head to Alcatraz?" Sheldon asked, glad to be done with this conversation.

"That sounds like fun. Oh and I found a restaurant that we both enjoy."

"What restaurant is that?"

"Bubba Gump." She told him.

"Oh I love that place." He said. They had been to the one in Anaheim a couple of times.

"I knew you would like that. I had looked at other seafood places but I know how you feel about new restaurants. Bubba's is a place we know."

"Sounds great." He said. "Shall we go?"

"Can't wait." She said.

The two headed out for a day of sight-seeing in San Francisco.

Throughout the day, Sheldon kept thinking he had wanted to make one more phone call before Amy had gotten back. He wanted to call Joe. He felt the need to ask for Amy's father's permission before he asked her to marry him. He had already spoken with her mother and she was thrilled. She had even kept the secret the previous weekend and kept asking when they would get married, knowing that he was proposing here in San Francisco. But he wanted to have Joe's permission as well. Even though Amy just met him as her father, he knew it was the right thing to do but he just didn't know when he could ask. He had thought about it several times at work, but couldn't muster up the courage, plus he hadn't wanted anyone finding out that he was Amy's father. Now that everyone knew it wouldn't be a problem but it was too late. He knew he had to get away from Amy for a few minutes in order to give him a call. He figured he couldn't get her away from him again, well at least not without looking suspicious, so he knew he would have to be the one to get away. The opportunity arose that evening at dinner. When they arrived at the restaurant, and were seated, Amy told him she needed to freshen up a bit. Sheldon realized this was the perfect time to make the call. He would go after she did and make the call back by the bathrooms. She wouldn't question how long he was gone since he was always very thorough when it came to cleanliness. Also, he would never leave the table unattended because he was afraid someone would spit on his food or in his drinks so she wouldn't question why he waited until she got back.

He got up from the table when she came back from the bathroom and said he was going to freshen up as well. As he thought, she just smiled and said okay but never questioned him as to why he waited. He walked back to the hall by the bathrooms and pulled his phone out. He knew he would have to be quick so Amy wouldn't get suspicious. So he quickly found the number and hit dial. Joe picked up on the second ring.

"Dr. Cooper to what do I owe the pleasure of your call on our weekend off?" He asked sarcastically.

"Now President Seibert, I thought we had a better relationship than that now." Sheldon answered.

"You are right. I am sorry. What can I do for you?" He asked.

"Actually I need to make this quick or Amy will get suspicious. As you may or may not know, we are in San Francisco four our anniversary."

"Amy mentioned you were going away." Joe said to him.

"Yes well anyway, I have plans to ask Amy to marry me and I wanted to get your permission since you are her father." Sheldon said.

"Oh wow, Sheldon." Joe started. "I am honored you thought to ask me but is it really necessary? We only just reconnected. I think asking her mother's permission would be much more appropriate."

"That has already been taken care of. Sandy was very agreeable." Sheldon told him. "I wanted to have your blessing as well."

"Well then absolutely. I may not have been in Amy's life but I can see how happy she is with you. And I see the improvement in you as well. You two are made for each other. So yes you have my blessing to ask Amy to marry you."

"Thank you. Now I must get back before Amy sends a search party to the bathroom." Sheldon laughed.

"Let me know what she says." Joe said. "Although I can't see her saying no."

"Me neither. I will. Goodbye." He said and they both hung up. Sheldon ran into the bathroom and washed his hands. He then headed back to the table.

"Are we getting an appetizer?" He asked as he sat back down at the table.

"I was thinking we could get hush puppies since we liked them so much the last time when we got the sampler."

"That sounds great. Do you know what you are going to eat tonight?" He asked her. She had tried a couple of different things the times they had been there. He knew he was going the Surf and Turf that he always got. The first time she had suggested going to this place he was reluctant but she assured him it would be fine. For some reason, unlike when Leonard made him go to the Cheesecake Factory for the first time, he trusted her. And she had been right. The place was fantastic. They had gone after a day at Disneyland. After, they found one a bit closer in Hollywood and had gone a few times for date night.

"I think I am going to try the stuffed shrimp this time. I wanted to last time but then saw the Shrimper's Heaven and got that." She said.

Their waitress came over and took their food order. They talked about what they were planning to do the next day while they ate and after went back to the hotel. They had had a long day and both fell asleep quickly.

The next morning they got up and got ready for the day. They had planned on riding the cable cars for a little while then heading back to the wharf to go to the aquarium. They would head back to the hotel and get ready for their cruise. It was an absolutely beautiful day for San Francisco with mild temperatures and blue skies. Sheldon was thrilled that they would have a perfect view of the bridge. He was getting nervous but at the same time he was excited. He saw no reason why Amy would say no but until the word yes came out of her mouth and the ring was on her finger he would have doubt. They had conversations about marriage and kids. This was something he never thought he would ever be interested in but now he could not see his life without it. He couldn't wait to start planning a wedding with Amy.

"Hey earth to Sheldon" He heard as he was daydreaming about the evening. "Are you with me?"

"I'm sorry. I was just thinking about something. What did you say?" He asked her.

"I asked what time the cruise was tonight." She said to him, wondering what he could be daydreaming about.

"Oh it's at 6. We are supposed to arrive 30 to 45 minutes ahead of time to make sure they have our reservations. I believe this particular one is sold out tonight."

"Oh okay well then let's make sure we get there early enough. I want a good spot." She said.

"I agree." He said. "I want to ride the cable cars first and then get to the aquarium."

"The aquarium is right by the cruise, correct?" She asked.

"Yes it is at the same harbor." He answered.

"Well do we really need to come back here after the aquarium?" She questioned. "I mean if it is right there then it makes no sense to come back and then go there again. I am not planning on getting dirty while riding the cable cars or at the aquarium. I see no reason we can't just go on our cruise right after the aquarium."

"Oh well I guess that is true. I just was thinking since this is for our anniversary we may want to be a bit more dressed up than usual for our date. I mean it is our anniversary." He had planned on wearing his suit that he always wore on date night but if she didn't care neither did he.

"I guess I hadn't thought of it like that." She said. "How about this. We go do the aquarium this morning then ride the cable cars. We can then come back to the hotel and get ready. This way we aren't already there and have to back track."

"Sounds like a plan." He said. "Shall we go?"

They left the hotel and made their way to the aquarium. They decided it was much like the one at home and did not stay long. Sheldon had really been looking forward to riding the cable cars and he was anxious to get there.

"You really like the cable cars that much?" Amy asked him.

"I try and ride every time I come. I don't know why I like it so much. I just enjoy the ride."

"Well then let's go." Amy said.

They purchased their tickets and boarded the car that happened to be right near the Wharf. They rode the entire route and then took the other route back through a different part of town. Both routes they took ended up at Fisherman's Wharf but at different ends. They got off and headed back to the hotel.

"I am glad we decided to come back to the hotel." Amy said. "My hair is very windblown."

"See I knew this was a good idea. I actually think I am going to take a quick shower before we go. We have about an hour before we are slated to go."

"I think I will join you." She winked.

"We only have an hour. I think we should shower separately for now." He told her. "I am not sure I will be able to control myself if you join me."

"Okay fine." She said.

Just as he was about to head into the bathroom, his phone rang. He looked at the readout and saw that it was Leonard. He was hoping nothing was wrong with their flight out of Los Angeles.

"Why don't you go first? It is Leonard. I need to make sure nothing is wrong." He told her.

"Okay." She said. She grabbed her stuff and headed into the bathroom.

Sheldon answered his phone. "Please tell me you are on your way here." He said.

"Actually we just arrived." Leonard told him.

"Well then why are you calling?" Sheldon asked.

"I wanted to tell you that Penny had an idea. She thinks that if we are all seated at the same table as you when we are on the cruise, Amy will be suspicious. She thinks we could be sitting separately and then come out on the deck when you guys go out. This way she will have no idea what is going on."

"I do like that idea. I don't want Amy to suspect a thing. I already have had to lie about our previous call and I don't want that to happen again. She is thankfully in the shower right now. You guys figure all the details out and we will see you later tonight." Sheldon told him.

"Okay buddy. Hey good luck." Leonard said to him.

"Thanks." Sheldon said. "Talk to you later." He hung up the phone just as he heard the shower turn off in the bathroom. He did not want Amy to overhear anything that was being said this time around.

Amy came out of the shower and saw that Sheldon was off the phone.

"Everything okay with Leonard?" She asked.

"Yes. He was just checking in and had a question about where I had put a movie that he and Penny were going to watch." Sheldon told her.

"Oh good. I am glad nothing is wrong." She said.

"Yeah me too. Well let me go get ready and we can head out to our sunset cruise." He said.

Twenty minutes later they were on their way. Sheldon had the ring securely in his pocket and ready for the big moment.

 **Okay I had thought about Amy overhearing another conversation and having to have Sheldon lie about it but then end up telling her that Penny and Leonard were coming to San Francisco but unfortunately that portion of the story got deleted on my computer so I decided to reinvent the chapter. So sorry this took so long. Hopefully I can finish this story up this week and then work on my others. I had a request for a story about Sheldon's other friends, as mentioned in an episode in season 10, that I may take on in a few weeks but I really want to finish these others up.**

 **As always if you enjoyed this chapter please leave me a review so I know you are still reading.**

 **Thanks!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: So here it is, finally, the final chapter in this journey. Thank you all for sticking around during my ups and downs. It took a lot longer than I expected but I got it done.**

 **I would love to thank everyone who encouraged me and helped me with ideas for this story. Special thanks to Boys3allC who helped by Beta reading the original story and then at the beginning of this one. I stopped sending her the chapters because they were coming so far apart that I just wanted to get the story to you. But she encouraged me all the way through this.**

 **I hope you all enjoy!**

 **I don't own the characters. I wish I did, but sadly nope.**

As they did not want to get messed up after just showering, the couple decided to take a cab the few blocks to the Wharf for the cruise. When they arrived, Sheldon saw Leonard, Penny, Raj and Hannah boarding the cruise. He was grateful Amy was on the other side of the car and couldn't see the boat at that moment. He was so glad they had arrived sooner than they had so they couldn't run into them before dinner. Sheldon knew they would be sitting on the opposite side of the room for the dinner. He assumed since he hadn't seen Howard and Bernadette, they were already on board.

"Shall we?" He asked, holding out his for her to take. They walked up to the boat. As they were boarding, Amy thought she saw Bernadette and Howard getting out of a cab but since it was pretty far away she thought she was just seeing things. Then she heard a shrill voice screaming.

"Hurry up Howie! We are so late!" It was definitely Bernadette's voice.

"Sheldon, did you hear that?" She asked. "If I didn't know any better I would swear I just heard Bernadette yelling at Howard."

"I heard it too. Probably just someone with the same high pitched squeal as she has. I mean what would be the odds they would be in San Francisco. Wouldn't they have mentioned it to us when we told everyone we were coming here?"

"You are right. It really sounded like that woman said Howie." Amy said.

"Well you probably heard the shrill voice and automatically thought of Bernadette so naturally you heard Howie as well." Sheldon said. He knew that it had to be them since he hadn't seen them with Leonard and Penny but he was hoping this explanation would work with Amy.

"I guess so. Well let's not worry about it and have a nice dinner and cruise." She said. She still had a nagging feeling she wasn't hearing things but Sheldon had been right, why wouldn't they have mentioned they were planning a trip to San Francisco also.

"Agreed." Sheldon said.

The two made their way to the boat, thankfully avoiding Bernadette and Howard, who had made their way on board first.

They were greeted by a photographer who wanted to take their picture before boarding. They posed smiling and thanked the man as he handed them a card to pick up pictures at the end of the cruise.

Once aboard, a host, who seemed to be in a bad mood, greeted them through gritted teeth.

"Good evening. Do you have a reservation?" He asked Sheldon and Amy, who were looking at each other in bewilderment.

"Yes we do. It is under the name Cooper." Sheldon told them.

"I have you sitting inside near a window. Is this acceptable?" He asked.

Sheldon could tell something was off with this man so he didn't want to make a big deal about his seating arrangement. "Absolutely fine with me. Amy is that okay with you?"

"Of course." Amy said.

"Thank goodness." He mumbled. Then seeing the look upon their faces said. "Right this way."

"Thank you." Sheldon told him once they were seated.

"Your waiter will be right with you." The man said to them. He stalked off looking to seat the next set of people entering the boat.

"Wow he was in a bad mood." Amy pointed out.

"Yeah I wonder if he had an issue with that couple we heard earlier." Sheldon said.

"Quite possibly." Amy said. "That woman sounded angry."

"Well let's not worry about that." Sheldon said. "What do you think you will have for dinner?" He asked.

"I've barely looked at the menu. But since we had seafood last night, I think I may have a steak tonight."

"Order anything you like. This is after a special occasion. Happy Anniversary." He said. He pulled a small box out of his pocket and sat it on the table.

"What's this?" She asked. It was the right size for a ring but she couldn't believe he would just set it on the table if he was going to propose.

"Open it." He said.

She opened the box and found a pair of emerald earrings. "Oh Sheldon they are beautiful."

"They match your eyes." He told her. "Plus they represent the month we met."

"Thank you." She said. She leaned over the table and gave him a kiss. "I have something for you as well." She reached into her purse and pulled out a box that looked like it may contain jewelry. "If you hate it please tell me. I can return it." She was worried he would hate what she got him.

"I am sure I will love it." He said, taking the package from her. He opened the box and pulled out a watch. It was TARDIS blue and on the face had the sign from the famous blue police box inscribed on it. "Amy this is amazing. Where did you find it?"

"On a website called think geek." She told him.

"I have seen that sight but never went on it. I usually get my stuff from Amazon or at Stuart's store." He said. "I love this." He took the watch he was wearing and put the new one on his wrist.

Their waiter arrived and took their orders. Amy got up from the table. She needed to go and wash up before eating.

"Where are you going?" Sheldon said in a panic. He was afraid she would run into Penny or Bernadette.

"I need to wash up." She told him.

"Oh okay." He said.

"Is everything alright?" She asked him. He had been acting very odd, well more than usual, the entire weekend.

"Of course." He said. "Why wouldn't everything be okay?"

"You have been acting very strange this weekend. Yesterday you were hiding something and I let it go. You took forever last night washing up. And now you seem to be worried about something letting me go to the bathroom."

"I have not been acting strange. I was just curious as to why you were getting up so quickly after we just got here."

"Sheldon we always wash up when we get somewhere. We have been doing it for a year now."

"You are right. I apologize. I have been a little off. I guess I just wanted this weekend to be perfect."

"It is as good as you wanted it to be. I am here with you and that is all that matters. Nothing will ever be perfect. It has been a wonderful weekend. I can't imagine anything better." She told him.

"Again you are right. Now why don't you go wash up and then I can go and we will have a wonderful dinner then we can go out and take a look at the beautiful view." He said.

"Thank you." She said. She got up from the table and headed to the bathroom.

Sheldon pulled out his phone and sent a quick text to Leonard. He wanted the girls to stay away from the bathroom while Amy was in there. They had made it this far without seeing one another, he hoped they would make it until after dinner. Leonard sent a text back saying everyone was at the table and they saw Amy heading to the bathroom. He told Sheldon he made sure they could not be seen from her angle and were positive they couldn't. Sheldon breathed a sigh of relief.

Amy returned and Sheldon went to the bathroom himself. He saw his friends sitting by the window on the other side of the boat and wondered how Amy hadn't noticed them. But then he thought if she wasn't looking for them she wouldn't notice them.

He returned in time for their dinner to be delivered. They sat and talked about what they would do the next morning since their train did not leave until 1pm. They would arrive home around midnight but they decided they would be fine for work the next day.

"Maybe we can just lounge around and do nothing. We could sleep late and then take our time getting ready. I mean check out isn't until noon. We could get up and leave around 11 and then have a late breakfast or early lunch before we leave." Amy said to him.

"I like the idea of staying in bed late but you know me, I can't sleep past 8." He told her.

"Who said anything about sleeping?" Amy flirted with him.

"Oh. I like your way of thinking." He flirted back. "So it is settled. We are going to do nothing but spend time together before we leave. I love that idea. Now shall we go out and see the view of the bridge?" He asked.

"Absolutely." Amy said, getting up from the table and taking his hand. "I am glad it is such a nice night."

"Me too." Sheldon said.

Sheldon told Leonard that after dinner they would go to the front of the boat to take in the sights of the Golden Gate Bridge. It was there he wanted to propose. He felt his phone vibrate indicating a text. He took a quick glance and saw that Leonard had let him know they were in place.

"Everything okay?" Amy asked as he put his phone back in his pocket.

"Yes. It was just a news update. I thought I got a text." He lied without an ounce of trouble. That was easy as he got those kinds of alerts all the time so Amy wouldn't question it at all.

"Good." She said.

They made it to the front of the boat and Amy looked up. It was such a beautiful night that the bridge looked spectacular with the sun just above it.

"It really is magnificent." She said.

"It really is. Did you know that the color of the bridge was only supposed to be temporary?" He asked her.

"Really? What color was it going to be?"

"The same color as all the other bridges, black and gray, but the architect liked the way the primer color looked. The color can be seen through the fog and it really complimented the colors that surround it." He told her.

"I agree it does seem to match. Did you know that this bridge is the number one place in the world where people come to commit suicide?" She asked.

"I had heard that." Sheldon said.

"Oh geez you two, way to make a romantic place depressing." The sound of Penny's voice made Amy jump.

"Shhh…" Amy heard Leonard.

"Sheldon what is going on?" She asked him. "That was Penny."

"Alright you got me." Sheldon said. "I invited all our friends here." All 6 of their friends turned around from where they were standing.

She was astonished. Standing before her were her friends, Hannah, Raj, Penny, Leonard, Howard and Bernadette.

"I knew that was you earlier yelling at Howard." She said to Bernadette.

"Yeah well we were running late." Bernadette said. "We were told we needed to be here at a certain time so we would not be seen. That did not happen, clearly."

"Sheldon covered well. But I still don't understand, why are you all here?" She asked.

"Well because I thought it appropriate that they be here for this." Sheldon said to her. Sheldon got down on one knee and pulled out the ring he had kept there all evening. Their friends had their cameras ready for the moment.

"I wanted them here when I ask you to spend the rest of your life with me." He said.

Amy was shocked. "Oh my God, you planned all this? No wonder you were acting so strange..." She said, but was interrupted by Penny.

"Um, Amy,…" Penny said.

"Yes, bestie?" She asked.

"Let him finish." She laughed.

"Oh yes of course." Amy blushed.

He laughed. "Amy Farrah Fowler, will you marry me?" He asked.

"Of course I will marry you." She said. He got up and kissed her.

A year previously, two of his friends had set him up on a blind date from a dating website. He thought they were crazy. But as it turned out they were right. The algorithms may have been hokum but the chemistry was there. The moment he met Amy Farrah Fowler he knew he was going to marry her.

"I love you." He said to her.

"I love you too." She said.

 **So there it is...of course she would say yes. I hope you have enjoyed this journey of Shamy.**

 **Please if you would be so kind as to leave a review, I would love it.**

 **Now off to finish a few more stories.**


End file.
